<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush! by Bells27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800381">Crush!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells27/pseuds/Bells27'>Bells27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crush, F/F, Hospital, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells27/pseuds/Bells27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new intern, Levi Taylor starts at Grey Sloan Hospital and ultimately falls for Arizona. There will be a lot of ups and downs along the way and will Arizona finally be able to find lasting love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions are Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Levi Taylors first day and she was finding it hard to bury her nerves and walk in to the building. She couldn't believe she made it this far. She was officially an intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.</p>
<p>As she walked through the revolving doors of the hospital, she could see a group of eight people who all looked as terrified as she felt so she shuffled towards the group hoping no one noticed she was running late. She would be spending at least three years with these people and she wanted to get to know every single one of them.</p>
<p>As she blended in with the crowd two of the residents where talking out loud, giving a speech that Levi's dad mentioned about this being their lives now and they would live and breathe this hospital.</p>
<p>"And that's Dr. Robbins, head of PED's" one resident said while pointing towards the coffee machine.</p>
<p>Everyone but Levi turned their heads in unison, but Levi was too engrossed, reading the memorial on the wall to care. A thought flickered in her mind about the time her dad also told her about the group of doctors from the hospital got into a plane crash, one died and the rest made it home after days of being stranded, they were named the "Seattle Grace Five". Apparently five made it home, one died weeks later at the hospital and someone lost a leg.</p>
<p>"interesting huh?" A voice whispered behind Levi.</p>
<p>"oh, urm, yeh…' Stuttered Levi, turning around to greet the person the sweet voice belonged too.</p>
<p>'I mean it's sad isn't it. Like happy sad. People died but people survived, someone lost a friggin limb, how incredible. I would have loved to of been there for that surgery' Levi said with excitement.</p>
<p>"Really?" the doctor said leaning back as though Levi had hit a nerve and said something out of line.</p>
<p>"Well ye? Wouldn't you?" Levi asked, puzzled at why the blonde doctor looked so unimpressed.</p>
<p>"not my thing, I'm more into saving babies' lives" she shrugged.</p>
<p>"I Love kids" she said confidently, hoping to get a smile out of the cute doctor.</p>
<p>"Hmm" the blonde replied, taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>Levi stood there for a moment just trying to figure out what the doctors' problem was. She had seemed to piss her of without even trying.</p>
<p>"Well id get going or you're going to miss out on Dr Webber's amazing speech" she said raising her eyebrow.</p>
<p>Levi smiled nervously, only now realising how beautiful the doctor stood in front of her was until now.</p>
<p>"Taylor!" she heard while snapping out of her daydream.</p>
<p>"Yes Coming." She replied trying to gather her thoughts. "nice to meet you" she shouted over her shoulder at the blonde while hurrying back to her group.</p>
<p>It had been a long first day and Levi didn't mind, she knew she had a lot more 'long days' ahead of her but today was just a lot of talking and no action. She wanted to see some blood.</p>
<p>She packed up her locker for the night and headed for the exit when she noticed the blonde doctor from earlier sitting alone in the attending room.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" she asked, lightly knocking on the door.</p>
<p>"Urm, hi, yeh" she answered wiping away tears. "How was your first day?" she asked trying to change the conversation.</p>
<p>"it was informative" Levi replied. "Oh, and you were right, Dr Webbers speech was amazing, long but amazing" she smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeh over the years he has added more and more to that speech" she laughed, standing up to walk towards Levi.</p>
<p>"So are you sure you're okay?" Levi asked again, politely not wanting to sound intrusive.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm" she murmured while stopping just a step-in front of Levi. She could feel the doctor's breath on her face and although Levi found her incredibly attractive there was no way this could or would happen.</p>
<p>"Amazing! Erh...bye, see you bright and early tomorrow" Levi said so enthusiastically that it made the blonde smile.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow Taylor" she replied.</p>
<p>"Goodnight" and with that Levi walked towards the exit thinking to herself;</p>
<p>"I've had two conversations with that woman today and not once have I asked for her name.</p>
<p>I'm walking around crushing on a doctor whose name I don't even know.</p>
<p>On my first day.</p>
<p>Why me. Why do I always fall for blondes that are way out my league"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Why didn't you tell me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beep...beep"</p>
<p>Levi groaned while grabbing her pager with one eye open when She read the message;</p>
<p>"911, be at OR 2 ASAP"</p>
<p>"Great" she sighs.</p>
<p>Her first emergency at 3am.</p>
<p>With that She jumped up out of bed and found the first pair of clean scrubs and ran out her apartment door.</p>
<p>Lucky for Levi, she lived a five-minute walk from Grey Sloan. She would always be first on scene out of the interns if there were to be an emergency and She wouldn't have to sleep in any on call rooms. She hated those places. The thought of sleeping where someone had most probably done their business a trillion times freaked her out. She was kind of a germ freak when it came to that stuff, it's not that She didn't enjoy sex, she did. A lot. There is just a time and a place and a hospital on call room was not one of those places for her.</p>
<p>As She got to the OR She could barely catch her breath from running.</p>
<p>"I'm here, I'm here. What's the emergency?" She asked not realising that it was the pretty blonde doctor from earlier who She hadn't been able to get her mind off.</p>
<p>"Hey!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Hey?" ...Levi said wondering what could be so joyful about an emergency.</p>
<p>"So, on your first day, you told me you'd love to see a amputation and we have this 5 year old boy here who needs both legs doing so I thought you'd 'love' to see" she explained in such a condescending tone it made Levi feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"What no, I didn't mean it as thou- "Levi tried to explain.</p>
<p>"It's fine, it'll be great, you'll have front row seats" she said while turning around to prep for the amputation.</p>
<p>'What the fuck!'</p>
<p>Levi thought to herself. while making her way to the gallery where She would have to watch this poor little boy lose the ability to walk. Is this woman actually insane' her thoughts turned from Sadness to anger and She didn't understand why she would want her to experience this, on her 2nd day. Either she hated Levi or she just...</p>
<p>Hated her. She'd been so nice to her too, she asked her if she was okay when she clearly wasn't okay, she ran about 6 blocks to work when she paged her and got to the hospital in less that 10 minut-</p>
<p>"Hi, what you doing here so late, I didn't think any interns where on call tonight" Dr. grey explained while sitting beside Levi.</p>
<p>"Urm, well...she paged me it was a 911 and so I got here and now for some cruel reason she's making me watch this"</p>
<p>Levi explained while shaking her head in disbelief that this was happening.</p>
<p>"Omg. You're 'that' intern" Dr. Grey said letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"What? Wait! 'that intern'. what do you mean?" Levi asked in shock.</p>
<p>"Think back to your first day, did you have a conversation with Dr. Robbins?" She asked with a smug look on her face.</p>
<p>"That's Dr. Robbins?" Levi asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, that is she"</p>
<p>Levi lunged herself back into her seat and started to recite hers and Dr. Robbins conversation.</p>
<p>"Well, Yerh, she caught me reading the memorial out at the front of the hospital and we just had a chat, she told me she did PEDs and I mentioned how I'd love to see an amp-. wait! Is this what this is about? Because I said it so casually, she's torturing me with watching this?"</p>
<p>Levi asked still confused about what the hell was happening here and why She was now branded 'that' intern.</p>
<p>"Listen, you couldn't have known. You wouldn't have known unless you'd of researched the hospital- "</p>
<p>Levi cut her off.</p>
<p>"Known what?"</p>
<p>"Dr. Robbins is the person who lost her leg in that plane crash."</p>
<p>"Omg" Levi's body went cold.</p>
<p>'What an idiot' she thought.</p>
<p>"I would of never of said that if I'd known" Levi pleaded.</p>
<p>"I know. But it pissed her off a bit and I think this is her way of showing you it isn't fun or exciting. It's traumatic." Dr. grey explained.</p>
<p>"No, of course it's not. I just have an interest in that kind of thing so just in general it would be great to experience it and learn from it. But I never in a million years intended on hurting anyone or upsetting her."</p>
<p>Levi couldn't believe what she was hearing and that this was actually happening. Her second day and She already had a crush on now who's name She knows to be Dr. Robbins and she hates her.</p>
<p>'This is my life now.'</p>
<p>She contemplated just to quit there and then knowing she was now known as the intern who said how great amputation would be in-front of an amputee.</p>
<p>The rest of the morning was spent avoiding Dr. Robbins and avoiding the NICU as much as possible. "Five years and I'm out of here. I can avoid her until then" She mutter to herself while making her way to the pit.</p>
<p>"Taylor!" A voice shouted across the corridor.</p>
<p>Levi took a deep breath and turned around and with half a smile replied</p>
<p>"dr. Robbins, hey"</p>
<p>"Are you okay? You disappeared this morning and I didn't get to speak to you after the surgery, are you avoiding me?" She asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Another line of thought crept into Levi's mind.</p>
<p>'Why is she always smiling, like it's cute and all but if I was her, I wouldn't be smiling, I wouldn't even be talking to me.'</p>
<p>"So, you gonna just stand there in silence or."</p>
<p>"Yes! I'm avoiding you!" Levi blurted out.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me that you where the person who lost their leg, why did you let me humiliate myself in-front of you and let me go on and on about it." Levi questioned. "And now I feel bad because I've hurt your feelings and now, I just can't even look at you because I'm just so embarrassed" She said finishing with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Woah, calm down. Yes, I was annoyed and I shouldn't have paged you, it was just a little joke on my behalf, maybe it was a little too far. I'm sorry. Also, I don't go around telling every girl I meet about my leg, it's a conversation killer and I hate pity so I kind of tend to leave that out until I really need to tell." She explained.</p>
<p>"Yerh and that was the time you really should have mentioned something"</p>
<p>"No, the only time I tell someone about leg is when I know I'm 100% taking that person home." She said raising her eyebrow.</p>
<p>She did that eyebrow thing a lot and it distracted Levi.</p>
<p>"Oh. Urm, okay. Well either way, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine, don't worry about it. Apology excepted. I'm over it. Anyway, I shouted you because I was wondering if you wanted to check rounds with me. Seems you 'love kids' and all." She said while laughing.</p>
<p>"Are you always going to quote me on things now? Is this how this is going to be?" Levi asked with a grin.</p>
<p>"Maybe" She smirked while handing Levi the pile of charts. "Follow me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "911 emergency"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Levi started her internship and tonight all the interns had planned for a night out to celebrate getting through it and James, the class clown had told the group about a bar close to the hospital that all the doctors go to and that they all should meet there tonight so they could bond with their residents and attendings and hopefully butter them up for future surgical opportunities, as he would put it.</p>
<p>As Levi walked into the bar, she noticed James and Erica where already on the shots and looking abit rowdy for her liking. She wasn't the best with drunk people unless She was drunk along with them. So, she headed to the bar and got herself two beers and a shot just so She could catch up.</p>
<p>As the night went on, she found herself talking to April, Dr. kepner to everyone else, but they had seemed to get on to first name bases and although April was really tipsy, she was fun and good company. All the other Doctors seemed to just stick to their own but not her. She made her way around the whole bar telling every intern how great they were.</p>
<p>Levi had broken the seal once or twice already and headed towards the toilet where she noticed a flash of blonde hair and a laugh that She would recognise anywhere. It was Dr. Robbins. She was chatting to a girl in the corner and they seemed to be flirting. At this point Levi was convinced her gaydar wasn't playing tricks on her after all and that Robbins was in fact a raging homosexual. Rainbows and unicorns and all that.</p>
<p>As Levi glanced over to nose, their eyes met each other and for some reason Levi continued to stare a little too intently until her brain caught up to what she was actually doing and She quickly smiled and ran into the toilets. She could still hear her laugh from inside her cubical and it made her smile.</p>
<p>'She was happy after that horrific thing she went through and that is amazing. She deserved to be known as one fifth of the Seattle grace five. She was strong, brave an- '</p>
<p>"Taylor, are you in here? You left me dancing on my own" April shouted breaking Levi's thoughts.</p>
<p>"Sorry April, I'll be out now, I needed a pee" She said while fastening her jeans and heading back out to dance with the great April Kepner.</p>
<p>As She walked out, she noticed Robbins had disappeared with the girl she was clearly flirting with and it crossed her mind.</p>
<p>'Wonder if she told that girl about her leg already'</p>
<p>"What you thinking about?" Dr. Grey asked while dropping herself onto the stool next to Levi.</p>
<p>"What? Me..oh nothing. Just day dreaming I guess" She said while turning towards a very drunk Dr. Grey.</p>
<p>"I've watched you tonight. I've seen you looking at her. It's cute."</p>
<p>"Looking at who? You've confused me." Levi blushed. Had She been that obvious that She had a big fat lesbian crush on Robbins.</p>
<p>"You know who" slurred Grey.</p>
<p>"I don't even think she knows I'm gay" Levi replied. While ordering two tequilas that somehow grey had persuaded her to buy.</p>
<p>"Oh, she knows and besides, even if you weren't. She'd go there. Arizona has her ways." She said while downing her shot and walking away.</p>
<p>As the bar closed, Levi made her way towards the door when a cute brunette walked up-to her and asked for her number.</p>
<p>"Hey, so I've been staring at you all night wanting to come and ask for your number but I was too nervous but now that I'm about ten beers down maybe you would like to get breakfast with me? Like now?" She asked so confidently.</p>
<p>"Urm, okay" Levi accepted with a smile and they made their way to the nearest 24hour cafe.</p>
<p>As they walked and talked, Levi couldn't seem to get Dr. Robbins out of her mind and wondered if she had taken that girl from earlier home.</p>
<p>"This place looks cute" the cute brunette said.</p>
<p>"It does, let's eat here!" Said Levi trying to sound At least a bit excited for their breakfast date.</p>
<p>As they were just about to order Levi's pager beeped.</p>
<p>"911, come rescue me. I'm at 9241, 13th Avenue. It's urgent. Dr. Robbins."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First "Date"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Levi found it hard to drag her out of bed after last night's rescue mission which ended in Robbins now also known as Arizona, making Levi pretend there was a PEDs emergency that only Robbins could fix.</p>
<p>They had gotten to know each other's names while Arizona walked Levi home as a thanks for saving her from what she described as a 'doll horror house'. The girl she has picked up at the bar seemed to be a little bit too invested in her doll collection and had went around her house introducing Robbins to each doll.</p>
<p>"Coffee. I need coffee" Levi pleaded while standing next to April at the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"How do you look so...not hungover" Levi asked April in disbelief. "You were literally dancing on the tables. Jackson had to pick you up and carry you home"</p>
<p>"I've been in since 7am. I hooked myself up to a drip and now I'm ready for my day. It's sometimes a godsend working in a hospital" she said smiling. "How was your breakfast date anyway? She was cute. Did you take her ho- "</p>
<p>"Breakfast date?" Asked Arizona, over hearing our conversation.</p>
<p>"It was nothing" Levi replied quickly trying to pay for her coffee and get out of this situation as efficient as She could.</p>
<p>"Yes, breakfast date. This girl came up-to Taylor last night and straight out asked her to go on a date with her, that night! They left the bar together" April described while Levi buried her head into her coffee.</p>
<p>"Is that so" Arizona replied. "Was she cute?" she asked.</p>
<p>"She was oka- "Levi tried to play it down but April kept interrupting.</p>
<p>"Very cute. I'm sure she was one of the nurses from the clinic. I'm sure I've seen her around here before"</p>
<p>"Really...wow" Arizona said while staring at Levi waiting for her to explain why on the whole way home last night Levi hadn't mentioned any date.</p>
<p>"Okay April that's enough. Haven't we got rounds to do. Let's go" Levi Pleaded while pushing April's back, egging her on to walk away so She could go die of shame in peace.</p>
<p>It had already been the longest day and Levi had another 10 hours left of her shift before she could throw herself into bed and sleep for eternity. She pressed the lift button and yawned wishing the day would be over already. As the lift opened, she was greeted by Arizona.</p>
<p>"Taylor" said Arizona.</p>
<p>Levi noticed she didn't smile; Arizona was always smiling and this worried her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dr. Robbins, had any surgeries today?" She asked trying to make conversation and not make the lift ride awkward.</p>
<p>"Nope" Robbins said bluntly. "You?"</p>
<p>"Nope, but I think I have an appendectomy with Dr. Grey later, about 6ish, should be interesting" she stated.</p>
<p>The lift ride seemed to be taking a lot longer than normal and silence filled the small room.</p>
<p>''Ding''</p>
<p>'Thank god' Levi thought as Arizona stepped off the lift.</p>
<p>"Bye" shouted Levi but there was no reply.</p>
<p>As the lift doors began to shut a hand stopped them and Arizona reappeared in the lift door way.</p>
<p>"Shit" Levi mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you mention your date last night?" She asked sounding angry.</p>
<p>"It never came up" answered Levi knowing that casual response would probably piss her off even more.</p>
<p>"It never came up. Wow, really. That's your reply. There I was ranting and raving about miss 'freaky doll' girl and how girls are crazy and it didn't even cross your mind to mention that you're also into girls."</p>
<p>She raged pressing the red button in the lift to stop it moving all together.</p>
<p>"Well, you never asked me and it's not the first thing I blurt out when having a conversation. You were telling me about your night and I just listened. I was trying to be a good friend." Levi explained trying to think of what to say next. "I left a really cute girl and waffles for you. You paged me and I came. I listened to you moan and moan about women and you're angry at me because?" Levi argued.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to come" she snapped.</p>
<p>"But I did. I helped you. I came. So why are you so mad at me? You interrupted my date. You paged me when it wasn't a work thing. I should be mad at you. Actually, I am mad at you." Yelled Levi while reaching around Arizona's body and hitting the red button to make the lift start moving up again. As Arizona stepped of the lift, she turned around to look at Levi. Their blue eyes locked on one another.</p>
<p>"See you later" Levi said as the lift doors shut.</p>
<p>As soon as they shut Levi let out a big sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that she stood up to Arizona like that and fought for herself. She was right. Arizona had no right being mad.</p>
<p>'Why was she even mad. Like there actually wasn't a clear reason'</p>
<p>Levi thought while walking towards Dr. Grey.</p>
<p>"Dr. Grey I'm so excited for our appendectomy later on" smirked Levi trying to shrug off the argument.</p>
<p>"Yes, about that" she stated and Levi's smirk faded. "Seems as it's a 15-year-old Dr. Robbins will be joining us, is that okay?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Urm, Yerh, sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Stuttered Levi.</p>
<p>"Just asking" she said shaking her head.</p>
<p>"What?!" Asked Levi trying to figure out what Grey knew.</p>
<p>"Well Arizona left the bar with that girl last night and I know you have a thing for her and don't try to deny it. It's obvious and well she rang me first thing and told me she had a date last night and she took a girl home. She told me she works at the hospital but wouldn't tell me what department. She seemed happy, well happier than usual So I just want you to be prepared if you happen to walk into a on call room and- "</p>
<p>"A 'date'? Took a girl home...I..I..." Levi couldn't get her words out.</p>
<p>'Arizona walked me home last night and then called Dr. Grey this morning to tell her how nice it was and that it was a date'.</p>
<p>Levi's thoughts blew up. She was shocked by what Grey was telling her and she didn't know how to respond without making it obvious she was 'that' girl. Levi composed herself and went on to say.</p>
<p>"Well why would I be bothered. It's a little school girl crush. I'm fine. I hope she had fun and it'll be fine in the OR. We are all professionals here" lied Levi. Firstly, she was not okay, she was screaming inside. Secondly, it was more than a school girl crush and last but not least, after the lift argument they are definitely not 100% professional when feelings are involved.</p>
<p>"Well just be prepared, Arizona doesn't really shy away from openly talking about her sex life and I don't want you getting upset and messing up my surgery" explained Grey.</p>
<p>"Thanks Dr. Grey, I appreciate it" Levi expressed her gratitude, smiling at the thought of someone actually caring about her feelings although grey made out it was just about the surgery, it wasn't, I could tell she cared in her own crazy way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Booty Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had just hit midnight and it was finally time for Levi to crawl into bed and forget all her worries for a couple of hours. She packed up her things and grabbed her coat.</p><p>"Hi...can we talk?" A voice whispered from the door way.</p><p>Levi turned to be met by Arizona.</p><p>"Hey, yeh sure, what's up?" Levi asked not sure whether she wanted to know the answer to her own question.</p><p>"Listen I'm sorry about earlier in the lift, I..I.. I" Arizona stuttered trying to not choke on her words. "I just thought we were friends and I just thought we could share things but it's cool, I get it"</p><p>Levi couldn't concentrate, Arizona looked all dressed up and Levi thought she looked hot in her scrubs never mind in a skirt and a low-cut top. She couldn't stop thinking about how her hair tucked behind her one ear and that smile that could mend a million broken hearts.</p><p>"Levi, say something, please" Pleaded Arizona.</p><p>"Sorry, yeh, me too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I just didn't think it mattered" she said trying to control her thoughts from running away with themselves again.</p><p>"So, are we friends?" Arizona asked while sticking out her hand for Levi to shake and agree.</p><p>"Friends? urm Yerh sure, friends." Agreed Levi while meeting Arizona's hand to seal the pact. Her hands were soft and warm and Levi could feel her heart starting to race a little too much.</p><p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Arizona asked taking a step forward towards Levi keeping tight hold of her hand.</p><p>"Yeh, I'm fine...I just Urm, need to go" Levi replied letting go of Arizona's hand and headed for the door. "Early start tomorrow I need my beauty sleep. See you tomorrow Arizona" she stated. Levi was finding it hard to control her breathing as she headed for the exit. 'Friends' she thought. 'What about the whole conversation with Dr. Grey on the phone about our supposed date.' Levi felt confused about Arizona's feeling and didn't know how to react. Should she have questioned Arizona on the phone call, should she have asked is it really just friends that they were going to be. So many questions needed to be answered and Levi needed answers.</p><p>It was 3am and Levi was wide awake in her bed still thinking about everything had happened this week. She never would have thought that this would be what kept her up at night. The fact she had feelings for the Chief of PEDs and that those feeling could be reciprocated wouldn't stop swirling around her mind.</p><p>'Buzz, buzz'</p><p>Levi's phone vibrated when Arizona's name popped up on the screen.</p><p>The text read "Hey, are you awake?"</p><p>Levi didn't know how to respond. Was this another rescue mission from a date Arizona had found herself trapped in and needed a 'friends' help or were Arizona's thoughts also on Levi. She sat up straight in her bed and began to type back.</p><p>"Hi, I'm awake. Why are you up so late? Don't you have a big surgery tomorrow?"</p><p>Levi stared at her phone as Arizona started to type back straight away.</p><p>'Buzz, buzz'</p><p>"Look at you knowing my schedule" she replied.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, you told me yesterday and I remembered. that's all." Levi said flirtatiously. Levi wanted to go there tonight. She wanted to flirt, she wanted to know what Arizona wanted and she thought if there was one way to harmlessly flirt to get some answers, she knew it was over text.</p><p>"Okay, if that's what you're going with. So, what you up to?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm going with that. Nothing much, just sat in bed. Can't sleep. You?" Levi replied realising the flirting died a bit too quick for her liking.</p><p>"I can't sleep either, something is on my mind and it just won't go away"</p><p>"Want to talk about it?" Levi asked sounding intrigued to what this something was.</p><p>"You first. Why can't you sleep?"</p><p>"Well..." she began to type but stopped. Levi badly wanted to just reply with a simple "because of you" but that was too much too soon. She didn't want Arizona to know how she felt she just wanted to figure out if Arizona felt it too. She thought hard about an excuse she could tell her to why she couldn't sleep but nothing sounded convincing.</p><p>"Well, I think it's the "freaky doll house" you told me about. Gives me nightmares." she replied.</p><p>"Wow." Arizona responded.</p><p>"So..your turn"</p><p>"So, remember when I walked you home the other night?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Well after that I Urm kind of didn't go home."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Asked Levi.</p><p>"Well, where you live is where one of my ex's live and I kind of ended up at her place and well yano we had sex." She replied.</p><p>Levi just stared at her phone. It had crossed Levi's mind that maybe Arizona couldn't sleep because of her and that this conversation would lead to something. How wrong was she. Levi didn't know how to respond. She wanted to respond with the word 'whore because she was angry and jealous. Five minutes had past and she still didn't know how to reply. Maybe she could get away with not replying and Arizona would think she fell asleep.</p><p>Levi got up to grab a quick glass of water when her phone started to ring. It was from an unknown caller and She grabbed her phone and answered.</p><p>"Hello..."</p><p>"Hi, it's Sarah, from the other night" she said sounding a little drunk.</p><p>"Oh hey, are you okay? It's pretty late." Levi couldn't remember giving the cute brunette her number and didn't even know why she was calling. They hadn't spoken since that night and even when seeing each other briefly in the hospital they would just smile and walk away.</p><p>"It is late but I was wondering if you were into late night visitors" she asked with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Urm, are you asking me if I want you to be my booty call?" Levi replied laughing.</p><p>"Well Yerh. If you want. It doesn't have to be anything just a little fun"</p><p>This girl was unbelievably brave. She had guts. Maybe drunken guts but still. Levi's mind flashed back to Arizona for a second and she thought about the conversation they just had and she felt the anger and jealously start to build inside her.</p><p>"Sure, why not. Come over. My address is 1343 Elliot Avenue. Ring the buzzer when you're here. See you soon" and with that Levi through her phone and jumped in the shower. She couldn't believe she was about to have her first no strings attached sex and she was excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Storage Cupboard Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Levi was awoken by the smell of waffles. She loved waffles. She stretched and groaned before making her way into the kitchen.</p><p>"Morning sunshine" said Sarah cheerfully.</p><p>"Morning, you know you didn't have to make breakfast?" Levi stated not knowing how to react.</p><p>"I know. But we don't have work for another hour so I thought why not. Plus, we need our energy after last night" she said with a wink. Levi smiled and walked back into the bedroom to get a shower. She grabbed her phone and noticed she had 3 unread messages. All from Arizona.</p><p>The First message read;</p><p>"Have you fell asleep on me?"</p><p>Second message read;</p><p>"Okay I think you have but I'll finish my story anyway and you can read it tomorrow"</p><p>And finally, the third read;</p><p>"So, as I was saying I slept with my ex that night but in the middle of the night I got up and I found myself at your door and- "</p><p>Levi through her phone. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She had thought that was the end of the conversation with Arizona. How was she to know that there was more. She paced up and down her bedroom thinking about what she had done last night and how it was all because of pure jealousy and all this time Arizona was admitting that she fancied her. Well at least she thought that's what the message meant. Levi grabbed her scrubs and shoved them into the nearest bag and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"So sorry Sarah I Urm, got a page. 911. Thank you for the breakfast though. See you around" and with that she was gone.</p><p>Levi paced the halls of Grey Sloan hoping she would catch Arizona so she could finish what they started. She had butterflies thinking about it. Her thoughts began to take over. 'What if Arizona would have knocked on my door that night. Would we have had passionate hot sex. Would we have talked for hours and got to know one another on a more personal level' the thoughts where endless.</p><p>"Taylor hey" April said while walking towards Levi. "So, a little birdy in the pit told me about your booty call last night"</p><p>"What! How do you know?" Levi blushed.</p><p>"Well she's kind of telling everyone how she made you breakfast and that it was the best se- "</p><p>"Okay stop!l" Levi pleaded. "I told her it wasn't serious and now the whole Hospital knows".</p><p>"The whole hospital knows what?" Whispered Arizona from behind them.</p><p>"Urm, nothing. Got to go, I've got rounds. See you both later." Levi rushed away not knowing what to say and hoped Arizona wouldn't find out about this and that in time it would all blow over.</p><p>It was midday and Levi found myself struggling to keep her eyes open, she found the nearest storage cupboard and decided to take a little five-minute breather away from the chaos. As she began to close her eyes the door swung open.</p><p>"Oh hi" Arizona said startled. "Yano, we have on-call rooms for sleeping" she said looking at Levi with a confused smile.</p><p>"Yeh well I hate those things. Do you know how many doctors, nurses and sometimes even patients have had sex in those rooms" Levi said making a face. Arizona smiled and stepped towards Levi.</p><p>"Really? How would you know" she smiled biting her lip.</p><p>"Don't do that" Levi said looking away.</p><p>"Do what?" Arizona replied stepping even closer to Levi making her push her back against a wall.</p><p>"Act like you don't know what happens in on-call rooms, from what I've heard you know your way around the rooms pretty well" snapped Levi.</p><p>"Woah. Where did that come from?" Said Arizona taking a step back looking miffed at what Levi had just insinuated.</p><p>"Nothing. Sorry, just tired and having a rough day. Sorry" Apologised Levi while heading for the door.</p><p>"No. You're not leaving. What is your deal?" Asked Arizona while grabbing onto Levi's arm.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied.</p><p>"No, you're not fine. You've just called me a whore out of nowhere. Have I done something to upset you? And if so, tell me. Don't just insult me and walk away. That's not how this works Taylor" explained Arizona trying not to raise her voice.</p><p>"I had sex last night" admitted Levi. "I didn't reply to your text because I was having mind blowing sex."</p><p>Arizona let go of Levi's arm.</p><p>"And 'this is not how it works'. What exactly is this?" Levi asked raising her voice. "We flirt Arizona. We do. We flirt and we exchange looks and we talk at stupid times of night So what is this? Because one minute you're telling me you slept with your ex but then you're outside my door. I can't do whatever 'this' is. It's draining. I'm tired." She ranted not taking a breath.</p><p>"Who was it?" Arizona asked, ignoring everything else Levi had just said.</p><p>"Seriously? That's all you're bothered about?"</p><p>"Yano what, it doesn't even matter. I don't care. I've got surgery." And with that Arizona stormed out of the cupboard leaving Levi alone to reflect on what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Explosion of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of hours and Levi decided to just get on with work. Forget Arizona and forget all the mixed messages she had been receiving since day one. Arizona was not good for her mind. She distracted her and distractions when being an intern could be damaging.</p><p>Levi made her way to the pit when a massive bang and shake rippled throughout the hospital.</p><p>"What the hell was that" Levi asked herself.</p><p>"Everyone to the pit now" shouted Dr. Webber while running towards Levi.</p><p>"Yes sir." Levi responded.</p><p>"What was that?" She asked not sure whether she wanted to know.</p><p>"We think there was a gas leak in the new NICU and it's just exploded. Thank god there were no babies in there." He said trying to gather the Doctors and nurses.</p><p>As we all gathered Levi noticed Arizona wasn't present. Every other resident had made their way to the pit except her. Levi's thoughts start to darken. 'What If she had gotten trapped' she thought trying to stay calm.</p><p>"Any questions?" Dr. Webber shouted across the pit.</p><p>Levi's hand shot up.</p><p>"Urm, sir…. Dr. Robbins isn't here?"</p><p>"She did tell me earlier she was going to check out her new build" mentioned Grey and Levi went cold.</p><p>"Someone page her!" Exclaimed Levi trying to not freak out at the thought of Arizona being up there alone.</p><p>As the doctors all stood by waiting for the fire department to arrive no one had heard anything from Arizona and Levi couldn't stop thinking about their last conversation.</p><p>'What if that was the last thing, I said to her. That I had amazing sex with someone that wasn't her' she thought while pacing the main entrance of the hospital.</p><p>"Taylor, stop pacing. She'll be fine. She's probably asleep in an on-call room or out getting coffee." Grey suggested while trying to calm Levi down. "Take a seat."</p><p>As Levi took a seat Dr. Greys pager buzzed.</p><p>"I'm okay. On my way"</p><p>It was Arizona.</p><p>"She's fine. She's paged. She wasn't upstairs. She's okay" Grey shouted while grabbing Levi's hand as if to say 'she's okay, you're okay'.</p><p>As Arizona walked through the revolving doors Levi stood up and just watched as each resident gave her a hug and told her how glad they were to see her. Levi just looked on as Arizona made her way around the group. She didn't know how to react, one part of her wanted to walk up-to her and give her the biggest hug and well the other part wanted to just walk away in anger at the fact Arizona took 15 minutes to reply to the page meanwhile she had visions of her stuck up there in the fire.</p><p>"Taylor, are you okay?" Kepner asked while waving her hand in-front of Levi's face. Levi didn't flinch, her eyes still fixated on Arizona. "Anybody in there?" She said laughing.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, yeh I'm fine. That was scary. I really thought she was up there" Levi sighed taking a deep breath.</p><p>"It's been a crazy day huh?"</p><p>"It has indeed" Levi replied shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Levi!" Shouted a voice from across the entrance. "You're okay!" Sarah said while jumping into Levi's arms giving her no option but to grab her into a hug.</p><p>"Yes, yes I'm fine Sarah. I wasn't anywhere near it" Levi explained confused at what was happening.</p><p>"When I heard what had happened, I couldn't think straight. All I thought was that you could be up there and I was scared"</p><p>"Well I'm fine, you don't need to worry" said Levi trying to pull out of the hug.</p><p>Sarah took a step back and without warning kissed Levi. Levi hesitated for a second before kissing back and before Levi could even process what was happening it was too late. They were making out in-front of the whole Hospital including Arizona.</p><p>"Woo! Go Taylor" shouted karev while clapping.</p><p>"Don't be so childish" snapped Arizona slapping his hands to stop him from clapping.</p><p>"What's wrong with you? Thought you'd appreciate girl on girl action" laughed karev.</p><p>"Well you thought wrong" Arizona said while storming away.</p><p>A couple of seconds had past and eventually Levi pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>"Well that was a surprise" she said smiling.</p><p>"A nice one though right?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Yeh of course, just maybe next time</p><p>Not in-front of my bosses" she laughed trying not to blush.</p><p>"So, you want there to be a next time?"</p><p>"Possibly" said Levi. "Okay well I best go help out but I'll call you"</p><p>"see you later" waved Sarah as she walked back towards the clinic.</p><p>As soon as Sarah left Levi's thoughts bounced right back to Arizona. 'Shit' she thought. Arizona one hundred percent saw that kiss and for some reason Levi wishes she hadn't. Levi liked Sarah, she thought she was cute and sweet. She liked how there was no drama and being around her was easy. With Arizona everything was always so complicated and hard. There were never any straight answers, Sarah knew what she wanted and just did it, no questions asked. Levi knew how Sarah felt and what she wanted. Arizona didn't give anything away and Levi didn't even know where she stood so maybe Sarah was the right choice. Maybe Sarah is what Levi needed, the problem was, she wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Arizona. She wanted her badly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Did you miss me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of weeks and Levi and Sarah had officially been dating, going to restaurants, taking walks around Seattle and staying over at each other's houses. Levi had pushed her feelings for Arizona to the back of her mind and with Arizona being in New York for the past four weeks it's been easier to bury her feelings. Not having to see her beautiful blue eyes and wavy blonde hair around the hospital helped but a small</p><p>Part of Levi missed her. Missed her cute laugh and her smile that would brighten anyone's da-</p><p>"Hey babe, everything okay?" Sarah asked while reaching over to plant a kiss on Levi's cheek. "You look a little lost in thought" she added.</p><p>"Urm Yerh I'm fine, just hoping I've done all the files right in PED's for Robbins while she's been away" explained Levi trying to invade her own thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sure they're all perfect, just like you" said Sarah placing another kiss before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.</p><p>"You want to join me" she winked while taking off her robe.</p><p>"Of course, I do, I'll be there in a sec" Levi replied standing up ready to go have hot shower sex with her girlfriend when her phone beeped.</p><p>The text read;</p><p>"Morning Taylor. Hope you're ready for a busy day with me."</p><p>Levi fell back into bed forgetting that Sarah was waiting for her in the shower.</p><p>"Yep. All ready to go" she replied trying to not sound too eager.</p><p>"Did you miss me?" Arizona replied with a wink emoji attached to the text.</p><p>Levi didn't know how to respond. Was it a genuine question or was Arizona flirting. A lot had happened since she left for New York.</p><p>"Are you joining me in here or are you just going to sit in bed all morning" Sarah shouted.</p><p>"Coming." Levi shouted. Throwing her phone beside her. She wasn't going to let Arizona fuck this up. She had it good. Sarah was kind, funny and beautiful. She was everything she needed. She was content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bets are on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"babe, I have only just clicked on that its February 14th" said Sarah shocked that she had forgotten.</p><p>"just another busy day at the hospital for us, apparently we get all kinds of people in the pit who have tried to spice up their love lives and ending up in the wrong bed, a hospital bed." Levi laughed. "if I get off early enough, we can go for dinner" Levi suggested.</p><p>"I would love that" gushed Sarah. "or maybe we could skip dinner and get straight to dessert" she said while grabbing Levi's hand while walking into the hospital.</p><p>"So if I have to stay ill text and if I don't ill meet you at my place at 8pm" Levi said while leaning in to a kiss.</p><p>"it's a date" Sarah said excitingly pulling Levi into a hug. While they were hugging Levi opened her eyes and noticed that Arizona was stood near the coffee cart looking over at her and Sarah's embrace and Levi pulled away from the hug.</p><p>"See you later" Levi said panicking.</p><p>"bye babe" Sarah replied blowing a kiss.</p><p>Levi stood awkward for a few seconds before deciding to meet Arizona at the coffee stand.</p><p>"Hey Stranger" Arizona said smiling.</p><p>God Levi had missed that smile. How could something so simple have that much of an effect on her.</p><p>"So, how was New York? How's Sofia?" Levi asked trying to keep the attention away from her life.</p><p>"She's great. She gotten so big and Callie's new fiancée is so good with her." Explained Arizona.</p><p>"That's good right? Usually kids hate step parents. God knows I hated mine." Laughed Levi.</p><p>"that's true." Arizona Smiled. "So, you and Sarah huh?"</p><p>"Yes, me and Sarah, not a big deal, it's only been a couple of weeks. Going slow" said Levi trying to get straight to the point so the conversation would die.</p><p>"Looks pretty serious" Arizona suggested.</p><p>"Well, it is serious but" Levi paused.</p><p>"But what?" asked Arizona.</p><p>"Oh nothing, its great. It's all good" Levi said trying to convince herself and Arizona.</p><p>"If you say so Taylor." She said giving Levi a nudge. "Right we have lots to do today before we get a pit full of couples who have decided to pull out the karma sutra book and try new things" she laughed while handing Levi a pile of files.</p><p>The time had flown and it was reaching 6pm and Levi and Arizona had only just finished for the day up on PED's and Levi knew there was no chance she was getting out the hospital tonight for her and Sarah's date.</p><p>"Shit" exclaimed Levi while reaching for her phone.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Asked Arizona.</p><p>"I've got to text Sarah and let her know I can't make it tonight" she explained while starting to type.</p><p>"Valentines dinner im guessing?" said Arizona.</p><p>"Yep, how'd you guess?" smirked Levi.</p><p>"You can go you know? I can get another intern in the pit tonight with me" said Arizona while rummaging around her locker.</p><p>"No!" shouted Levi. ". I. I mean no its fine. I need to get my hours up anyway and it's just another day and things are just so much more expensive." Levi said trying to control her outburst.</p><p>"Sounds to me that you really want to go for dinner" laughed Arizona while starting to undress.</p><p>"What are you…why are you getting changed?" Asked Levi trying not to take a peek.</p><p>"Don't want my pretty little pink scrubs getting blood all over them do I" she replied turning to face Levi in just her bra.</p><p>"Good point." Levi stuttered trying so hard not to look.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Arizona asked trying not to laugh. "We aren't twelve and in a school locker room, you can face me while talking, I'm not going to bite" She said moving towards Levi.</p><p>"Urm I know, just trying to be polite" Said Levi looking up to meet Arizona's blue eyes.</p><p>"So, tell me again why you don't want to go on your 'date'" said Arizona biting her lip knowing Levi couldn't handle it when she would do that.</p><p>"Well…It's not that I don't want to go, I do. I just want to also be here." Levi explained trying to keep her eyes from wondering.</p><p>"Hmmhmm. That's fair…I'm sure seeing a lot of blood is so much more tempting than a hot date with your girlfriend" Arizona said while grabbing a hair tie from her wrist and throwing her hair into a messy ponytail purposely shoving her breasts in Levi's face.</p><p>"okay no…we aren't doing this. Put your top on and let's go" Levi said while turning to face the other way.</p><p>"Oh, come on, you can be so uptight sometimes. It's a pair of boobs"</p><p>"I am not uptight!" Levi said spinning back around.</p><p>"Yes, you are" laughed Arizona.</p><p>"no I'm not!" Levi protested.</p><p>Arizona grabbed her scrub shirt and stepped towards Levi.</p><p>"it's cute that you think that you're not, but you are. How about we make a bet?" Suggested Arizona.</p><p>"What kind of bet?" Levi asked not liking where this was heading.</p><p>"Whoever fixes up the most patients tonight in the pit wins"</p><p>"Well wins what?" asked Levi.</p><p>"I haven't thought that far ahead" smirked Arizona while reaching out her hand. "Deal?"</p><p>Levi knew this would probably end badly but she was slightly turned on by this, how Arizona was acting and how confident she was being.</p><p>"Deal!" Levi reached out to meet Arizona's and as they shook hands Arizona pulled Levi closer.</p><p>"I think I know what I want to win" she whispered in Levi's ear before throwing on her shirt and walking out the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Valentine Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours had past and Levi was stitching up her last patient of the night, the amount of stitching and bandaging she had done tonight was ridiculous. She really wanted to win the bet not even to win, she was more scared to what Arizona wanted if she were to win. As she discharged her last patient, she noticed Arizona was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"April, have you seen Robbins?" asked Levi.</p><p>"Urm, I think she's in OR 3, she got a nasty case in earlier and I think she's been in their for hours now" explained Dr. Kepner. "Anything I can help with?"</p><p>"Oh no its fine, thanks anyway. Goodnight" said Levi while making her way to the OR.</p><p>As she reached the OR, Arizona was sitting on a stool outside the room.</p><p>"Hi, I just heard you had a big case, how was it? Are you okay?" Levi asked.</p><p>"The patient survived but I'm exhausted and my leg is giving me so much grief tonight" Arizona sighed while rubbing the top of her leg.</p><p>Levi got onto her knees and reached for Arizona's leg "Here, let me help."</p><p>"Levi you don't have to honestly- "</p><p>Before Arizona had the chance to protest Levi had already started to rub and massage her thigh.</p><p>"Did I tell you I worked in a massage parlour when I was 16 to save for college" Levi shared while smiling. "I was only meant to sweep up and make coffee for the customers but I ended up learning quite a bit about it all, I guess it comes in handy"</p><p>"mmhmm, it does indeed" Arizona closed her eyes and moaned with how good it felt.</p><p>"Better?" asked Levi.</p><p>"Much better, thank you"</p><p>"Okay let's get you to a on call room" Levi said while helping her up.</p><p>"on call room huh?" Arizona replied with a wink.</p><p>"is that all you think about?" Levi asked.</p><p>"When I'm around you, maybe" Arizona said with a much more serious tone to her voice.</p><p>As they reached an on-call room Levi let go of Arizona and took a step back.</p><p>"Well, goodnight. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow" insisted Levi.</p><p>Arizona leaned towards Levi and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day"</p><p>All that Levi could think about is how much she wanted to follow Arizona into that on call room but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be right and Sarah deserved more.</p><p>"You too" she responded.</p><p>As she walked away Arizona quickly shouted her.</p><p>"Taylor! I forgot to ask…So how many did you get tonight?"</p><p>Levi smirked confidently. "27" she shouted.</p><p>"Wow...okay...well I got 29 so I guess that means I win" Arizona shouted back and then closed the door.</p><p>Levi couldn't believe it. She'd lost but after tonight she didn't even mind. She considered this to be one of the best Valentines she'd had and she felt excited for what was to come.</p><p>As she got home still smiling from the best night, she opened the door to find all the lights switched off and a line of candles leading towards the bedroom. She dropped her bag and made her way into the room.</p><p>"Surprise" cheered Sarah. "Happy valentine's day beautiful"</p><p>"wow, urm this is a surprise" Levi said while figuring out how Sarah got in without a key.</p><p>"I kind of took a copy of you key if you're wondering, I hope don't mind, I won't keep it, I just wanted to surprise you after the long stressful day you've had. You deserve it."</p><p>"I don't know what to say" stuttered Levi. She didn't know how to react. Her day had been anything but stressful. On one hand, it was the most thoughtful idea and it was sweet and on the other, all she could think about was how she wanted to be in that on call room with Arizona instead and how guilty she felt for even having those thoughts when she was with Sarah.</p><p>"Sarah, this is sweet, you're sweet but I just- "Levi tried to explain her lack of enthusiasm but Sarah interrupted.</p><p>"It's too much. I'm sorry, I just, I'll just pack it all away." Sarah's voice broke as though she was about to cry.</p><p>"no, it's not that it's too much, it's just too much for me. I like you; I do, I just don't think I'm ready for this" explained Levi.</p><p>"Are you breaking up with me?" cried Sarah wiping away tears.</p><p>"I think I am. I'm sorry. We can still be friends?" suggested Levi.</p><p>"I have enough friends thanks" Sarah spat while grabbing her things and leaving.</p><p>Levi had done the right thing; it wasn't fair being in a relationship but having feelings for someone else. She wasn't that kind of girl, she had morals and respected herself and Sarah to do the right thing even if right now Sarah felt like it was the wrong thing, she'll thank her one day, hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Start of Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi tossed and turned in bed not being able to get Arizona off her mind. She sat up and reached for her phone to check the time. It had only been two hours since she left Arizona and she was already pining for her. She had never felt like this and she couldn't contain the butterflies every time Arizona crossed her mind, her thoughts started to wonder and she started to think about how she had these deep feelings but still didn't know how Arizona felt. Did she feel the same or was she just one massive flirt. She needed to know and before she could even talk herself out of it, Levi was making her way back to the hospital.</p><p>As she reached the hospital, she bumped into Dr Grey.</p><p>"Hey! What you doing back here, go home!" said Dr Grey.</p><p>"oh, I just left something in my locker" replied Levi trying not to sound suspicious.</p><p>"you really expect me to believe that"</p><p>"what do you mean?" asked Levi.</p><p>"I know a certain someone is asleep in the on-call room down the hall and I see you're heading that way when the lockers are that way" Grey pointed to the other side of the hospital. "Taylor, I'm telling you as a friend, go home. For your own good"</p><p>"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Levi confused by why Meredith was being so weird.</p><p>"I'm not saying anything I just- "</p><p>Before Dr. Grey could finish the on-call room swung open and Arizona appeared in the door way hand in hand with a nurse.</p><p>"That was amazing" the nurse gushed as Arizona nodded with a smile.</p><p>Levi couldn't believe her eyes. All night she had been thinking about Arizona and how she had an amazing night and all a while Arizona was hooking up with a nurse. As Arizona said goodbye to the nurse she turned and realised Levi and Meredith where stood watching.</p><p>"Taylor! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Levi couldn't speak, she just stood there staring not knowing what to do, how to act or what to say.</p><p>"I paged her. Needed her opinion on a surgery. Right Taylor?" interrupted Meredith nudging Levi to snap her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"yes, right, that's exactly why I'm here" said Levi. "Shall we talk about this tomorrow?" she asked Meredith just wanting to get out of there as soon as she can.</p><p>"Yeh, sure" replied Meredith and with that Levi bolted for the exit.</p><p>The whole way home Levi cried. She didn't even mean to, the tears just wouldn't stop. She didn't want to be sad, she wanted to be angry but all that she could feel was hurt. She felt as though Arizona had just led her on the whole time and felt as though she had been used as someone who Arizona could flirt with if she got bored. Levi had walked the long way home just wanting to walk off the tears and try make sense of all this. She now realised that Meredith knew Arizona wasn't alone and was trying to stop her from hurting, she was being a good friend and she should have listened and just gone home.</p><p>As Levi reached her apartment, Arizona was stood outside, freezing, waiting for her.</p><p>"what are you doing here?" spat Levi not even wanting to look at her.</p><p>"I thought maybe I could explain"</p><p>"explain what?"</p><p>Levi pretended not to know what Arizona needed to explain. She didn't want to hear any excuse. She just wanted to go to bed and forget all this happened.</p><p>"oh, so you didn't see that nurse leaving the on-call room before?" Arizona said sarcastically.</p><p>"Yes, I saw" sighed Levi trying not to sound disappointed.</p><p>"Okay, great. So, can I explain now?" Arizona asked.</p><p>"If you must, but I'm going to need a beer, wanna come up?"</p><p>"sure" replied Arizona smiling.</p><p>Levi wasn't sure why she had invited Arizona up or even that it was a good idea.</p><p>"want a beer?" Asked Levi while opening the fridge.</p><p>"Sure" replied Arizona while scoping out Levi's apartment. "Nice place, messy but nice"</p><p>"So, what do you actually want Arizona I'm tired and I really can't- "</p><p>"I slept with that nurse." Blurted out Arizona.</p><p>"figures" shrugged Levi.</p><p>"why are you mad at me?" Arizona questioned.</p><p>"I'm not mad. I just don't get you"</p><p>"What's not to get?" Arizona replied.</p><p>"You just go around, with that gorgeous smile and those dimples, flirting without a care in the world" ranted Levi.</p><p>"You think I've got a gorgeous smile?" Arizona blushed.</p><p>"See? Why do you always do that"</p><p>"Do what? I'm not doing anything" Arizona walked towards Levi. "Levi, listen, I'm not going to apologies for sleeping with people. I'm single and since we met you haven't done anything or even tried to change that. You can't be angry at me because you're too scared to make a move" spewed Arizona turning to walk towards the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm not scared" shouted Levi following Arizona.</p><p>"Yes you are!" Arizona turned around to face Levi. "If you're not scared then why have I been waiting two months for you to just kiss me alrea- "</p><p>Before Arizona could finish her sentence, Levi grabbed her and pushed her up against the bathroom sink, kissing her. The angst from the last two months had exploded. Levi and Arizona hadn't come up for air and made their way into the bedroom, stripping each other of their clothing down to their underwear.</p><p>"Wait, stop" Arizona protested. "Are you sure this is what you want. I haven't forced you into this?" asked Arizona thinking maybe Levi didn't want this. "What about Sarah?"</p><p>"Firstly, no one is making me do anything. I want to. You're not that powerful Robbins" smirked Levi. "And well me and Sarah broke up, about 4hrs ago so my conscience is clear" she smiled.</p><p>"Not powerful aye, We'll see about that" Arizona said while pushing Levi onto the bed.</p><p>Levi laughed. "oh I'm really scared"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Powerless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Arizona mounted Levi, she felt as though this was all new to her, seems she was usually the top in this situation. Arizona made her feel powerless and with every kiss and touch Levi fell under her spell. Arizona started to explore Levi's body, kissing every part gently, making Levi tremble. She had never felt anything like this before, it was like she was having sex with a woman for the first time all over again and she didn't want it to stop. Arizona made her way back towards Levi's mouth, lingering just a little, teasing Levi with her tongue. Levi could feel her heart racing and knew If she didn't take charge soon she would explode and with that she grabbed Arizona's hips and tossed her over making Arizona moan with excitement. Levi started to trace her fingers all over Arizona's body, capturing every beautiful detail. She slowly moved her head between her legs, kissing her vulva gently making Arizona groan and thrust her pelvis wanting more. Levi began to swirl her tongue around Arizona's clit making her jolt with each rotation. Levi enjoyed how Arizona reacted to her skill. Levi reached her hands around Arizona's waste, enjoying every sweet taste before plunging her fingers inside her. Arizona's body spasmed with every thrust and her moans got more intense. She began to vigorously lunge her fingers more aggressively and Arizona's legs began to tremble. Levi could feel a velvety liquid drip down her fingers and she knew Arizona had reached her climax. She slowly slid out of Arizona kissing every inch of her body until she made her way back up to meet Arizona's eyes. Arizona was exposed and vulnerable and Levi couldn't help but feel as though this was more than just lustful sex. This meant something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First Time writing a sex scene, hopefully I've done it tastefully, thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enough For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 8am when Levi's pager began to vibrate and beep. Levi half opened her eyes and felt around on her side table trying to find the device when she felt an arm hit her chest.</p><p>"Turn it off" groaned Arizona tossing over and covering her ears.</p><p>"I can't turn it off! What if it's an emergency" protested Levi, opening her eyes fully to find the pager.</p><p>"if it was an emergency do you not think mine would be also buzzing!" she muttered while sitting up and facing Levi.</p><p>"Well, who knows, maybe they need me and not you" smirked Levi as she read her message.</p><p>'Intern meeting 1pm. Don't be late. Dr Webber' it read.</p><p>"So, are you special?" Asked Arizona while yawning.</p><p>Levi slumped herself onto her pillow.</p><p>"No. Webber has called a meeting for all the interns."</p><p>Arizona tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder what that's about"</p><p>"god knows." Levi stared at Arizona for a minute, taking in her beauty and admired how she still could look just as pretty in the morning as she did any other time, her mind flashed back to last night and she couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"What's that for?" Arizona asked.</p><p>Levi snapped out of her daydream.</p><p>"Huh? Which, what?"</p><p>"That big smile on your face. Are you thinking about last night?" She asked while raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Maybe" Levi blushed.</p><p>"Me too" Arizona replied leaning over to kiss Levi. "Right, how about I get a shower and then take us for breakfast before work?"</p><p>"Sounds great" Levi said excitingly.</p><p>Arizona made her way into the bathroom leaving Levi alone with her thoughts.</p><p>'Is this how it's going to be now. Amazing sex and breakfast dates' she thought liking how it sounded. Levi couldn't get Arizona's body and taste out of her mind.</p><p>"Levi, where the hell are all your towels?" shouted Arizona.</p><p>"Hang on, ill grab you one" replied Levi, rummaging around to try find a clean one. "You were right, this place is a mess" she laughed while stepping into the bathroom. "Wow" she mumbled under her breath. Seeing Arizona naked, drenched in water turned Levi on way more than it should and she froze.</p><p>Arizona smirked noticing how Levi stared at her with so much hunger.</p><p>"Want to join me?" she teased biting her bottom lip.</p><p>Levi didn't even answer, she grabbed Arizona and pushed her against the shower wall, letting the water fall on top of them. She kissed her passionately not wanting to stop. She traced her tongue down her body, stopping when reaching her chest. She explored her breasts, massaging them with her hands. Arizona moaned while pushing down on Levi's head, begging for her to taste her. Levi spun Arizona around, grabbing her hips and began to rub her clit, getting off on every gasp and groan Arizona made. Both their hearts where palpitating and Arizona began to tremble as she reached the peak of her orgasm, she let out a moan and collapsed against the wall.</p><p>"Wow, where did that come from?" Arizona whispered trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"Every time I look at you, I want to do that, I can't help it. You just do something to me, sorry." Levi said shaking her head.</p><p>"What are you saying sorry for?" Arizona said grabbing Levi's hand.</p><p>"I don't know. I just can't believe this is happening. Do you know how long I've wanted to touch you like that"</p><p>"If I knew how good it would feel I would have let you do it a lot sooner" joked Arizona.</p><p>"No, but jokes aside. I like you Arizona, a lot and still after last night and just now I don't know how you feel and its terrifying because I have all these feelings for you and if this is just sex then I can't do it and I won't because the feelings I have for you go way beyond that" ranted Levi while grabbing her toothbrush to distract her from whatever Arizona was going to say next.</p><p>"Do you really think if this was just sex, I'd still be here?" Asked Arizona.</p><p>Levi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know"</p><p>"Stop fidgeting and look at me" Arizona said grabbing Levi's face. "I'm here and I want to be here. I like you too, I've just gone through a lot the past year and I don't want to give into all my feelings just yet and that's not because I don't have them, I do, I just don't want to get hurt again, but I'm here. Can that be enough for now?"</p><p>Levi smiled and pulled Arizona into a hug.</p><p>"it can"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Crazy Ex's and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi arrived for work for the intern meeting and it seemed to be a lot busier than usual and there were a lot of people in the waiting area.</p><p>"Family members of Bus A please come to me for identification please" shouted Dr Grey while holding up her hand.</p><p>"Taylor!" shouted Dr Webber from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Sir, what happened?" asked Levi.</p><p>"Our 1pm meeting is off! A bridge collapsed and a load of vehicles were on it so all hands-on deck today"</p><p>"No problem sir!" Levi said while running towards the lockers. As she reached the lockers, Sarah was stood talking to April looking upset. Levi felt awkward, she didn't know what to say and she could feel both of their eyes on her while she changed into her scrubs.</p><p>"Levi, I think you and Sarah need to have a sit down and chat" suggested April.</p><p>"right now? Have you seen how busy it is out there, Dr Webb- "</p><p>Before Levi could finish Sarah cut her off.</p><p>"See! All she does is care about work and not how I feel or how hurt I am" spat Sarah.</p><p>"Listen, I get I upset you and hurt you and all I can do is apologise for that but I'm not going to apologise for not feeling the same way as you" explained Levi.</p><p>"Okay let's all just stay calm. Sarah, I think you should respect Levi's wishes and move on." Said April trying to be the voice of reason.</p><p>Sarah seemed to get angrier at the fact April was taking Levi's side and she began to shout.</p><p>"NO! you don't get to do this to me. You told me you liked me and you asked me to be your girlfriend. You gave me a key to your apartment"</p><p>"Wait what?! A key?" asked April looking at Levi all confused.</p><p>"I did not give you a key, you took my key! Why are you lying?" argued Levi shaking her head.</p><p>"Why would she lie about that?" Said April.</p><p>"and why are you taking her side. I'm not doing this. With either of you, we broke up and I'm sorry but I'm not listening to any more of these insane lies." And with that Levi stormed out of the locker room and made her way to the pit.</p><p>She couldn't believe Sarah lied like that and so easily. She had had the perfect morning with Arizona and now Sarah was ruining it.</p><p>Why would she make up a crazy lie like that thought Levi trying to calm herself down before reaching the pit.</p><p>"Levi, hey" smiled Arizona.</p><p>"hey" Levi replied trying to act normal.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Arizona asked looking concerned.</p><p>"Yep, I'm fine, just tired" Lied Levi, not wanting to get into it right now.</p><p>"Here have this" Offered Arizona while passing Levi a coffee.</p><p>"No, it's yours and you're going to be here a lot longer than me, there are kids everywhere" said Levi.</p><p>"Well, you can just make me one later when I turn up at your place wanting another leg massage" teased Arizona.</p><p>"It's a deal" smiled Levi while taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"See you later" Arizona winked while turning to walk away.</p><p>In the five minutes Levi had spoken to Arizona she had calmed down and forgot all about the argument. She didn't even care that Sarah was spreading these lies and she wasn't even going to entertain them. She was happy and nothing was going to ruin it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What does Loving Someone Mean?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way home from her shift Levi decided she would go to the store and buy some candles and wine along with Arizona's favourite coffee for in the morning. She wanted to do something special for her seems she had made her feel a lot better after the argument with Sarah. No matter how bad Levi was feeling, one simple smile from Arizona would automatically make her feel better and she adored that about her. As she made her way to checkout her phone buzzed.</p><p>"We need to talk, Sarah."</p><p>Levi didn't know why they needed to talk, it was over and she'd made it very clear but she felt that for her own piece of mind she would agree.</p><p>"Okay, well I'm at the store, meet me at my place in half hour?" Replied Levi.</p><p>"Fine" Sarah replied bluntly.</p><p>As Levi opened her door, she noticed that Sarah had let herself in. She dropped her bags and walked towards the couch where Sarah was waiting.</p><p>"Before we talk you need to give me that key back" said Levi holding out her hand.</p><p>"That's why I came around. I just wanted to apologise for earlier with April. I don't even know why I said that, I'm just upset and I just don't understand all this, we were good together" she said while</p><p>Reaching in her pocket to grab the spare key. "Here".</p><p>Levi took the key and placed it on the side.</p><p>"Thank you. I don't know what to say that I haven't already. You're a great girl and you deserve to be with someone who wants you just as much as you want them and that's not me." Explained Levi.</p><p>Sarah sighed and stepped towards Levi.</p><p>"It was just all so sudden, like you asked me if I wanted to go for dinner and that same night you break up with me it's like something changed your mind" Sarah stared at Levi looking for any ounce of regret for her to hold onto. "Or maybe it was more of a someone?" Suggested Sarah looking over at the bags Levi had carried in with her from the store.</p><p>"You where cheating on me?" She asked.</p><p>"No, I would never." Protested Levi. "Okay maybe there was someone else but not like that. I never cheated and nothing happened while we were together but I thought it was just a stupid crush and honestly for a while you made me forget all about her but ultimately, she was always there, in my mind and I didn't think it was fair on you"</p><p>"So, the whole time we were together you were thinking of someone else" raged Sarah.</p><p>"No! Of course not. That's not what I said" argued Levi trying to stay calm.</p><p>"Well, it pretty much sounded that way."</p><p>"Sarah, I don't know what to say to you other than I'm sorry but I can't keep having these conversations with you."</p><p>"Do I know her?"</p><p>"I'm not answering that" spat Levi.</p><p>"That's a yes then" hissed Sarah.</p><p>"It doesn't even matter who it is"</p><p>"Do you love her?" Asked Sarah standing at the door.</p><p>"That's none of your business"</p><p>"So, you do?"</p><p>"You really want me to answer?" Levi asked before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then, if loving someone means that you can't stop thinking about them or if that when you see them you get mad butterflies that make you feel sick but in a good way then yes. If it means that every minute of the day you want to be around them because they make you feel happy and even when you've had a shit day all they have to do is smile at you and you forget everything that happened in that day before that smile. If it means that when you're with them nothing else matters then yes, I love her and you know what the craziest part of all this is?" Levi said with a sigh. "Instead of telling her all this I'm standing here, telling you because the truth is, I'm terrified of how I feel and that she'll run for the hills if I do tell her."</p><p>Sarah and Levi just stood in silence for a few seconds before Sarah grabbed her into a hug.</p><p>Sarah whispered into Levi's ear "I think she'd be crazy not to want to hear that. She'd be crazy not to want you"</p><p>"Thanks" Levi said while stepping back from the embrace.</p><p>As Sarah opened the door, she was surprised to see Arizona standing there.</p><p>"Oh, hi Dr Robbins" Sarah said looking confused at why she was at Levi's apartment so late.</p><p>"Arizona!" Levi said in shock.</p><p>"Hey! Urm...I forgot to give you the files for tomorrow's Urm surgery." Arizona stuttered not looking to impressed that Sarah was also at the apartment.</p><p>They all just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Anyway! I need to get back to work" Sarah said while awkwardly brushing past Arizona. "It was nice seeing you" she said to Levi while Arizona just looked on.</p><p>"Did you hear any of that?" Asked Levi with a worried look.</p><p>"Not really, I just heard mumbling, why?" Arizona replied hesitant to step inside the apartment.</p><p>"We don't have to talk about it right now." Said Levi sighing with relief that Arizona hasn't just heard her confess her love. "Come in."</p><p>"Why was she here?" Asked Arizona stepping inside.</p><p>"She went a bit crazy at work today in-front of April and made up some crap about me giving her a key, which isn't true by the way, she got herself a key made without my knowledge. She came to give it back and apologise" explained Levi while grabbing to large wine glasses from the cupboard.</p><p>"Oh good" said Arizona.</p><p>"Wait? Did you think?" Levi stopped pouring the wine and marched over to Arizona.</p><p>"What"</p><p>"Oh my god. You did. You thought she was here for sex" laughed Levi.</p><p>"Maybe"</p><p>"And you got jealous?" Smirked Levi, loving the thought that she did.</p><p>"Just a little" shrugged Arizona. "Can I have my wine now" she begged trying to not blush at her embarrassment of getting jealous. "So, what wasn't I suppose to hear?" She asked Levi.</p><p>"Hmm what?" Levi stopped sipping on her wine.</p><p>"When I arrived, you asked me if I had heard anything, people only ask that when they have something to hide" Arizona said squinting her eyes at Levi.</p><p>Levi swigged her wine and tried to avoid the conversation. "It was nothing, how was your shift? Is your leg sore?"</p><p>"Stop dodging the question Levi" smirked Arizona reaching for Levi's glass to put down so she could concentrate.</p><p>"I'm not letting this go, what wasn't I meant to- "</p><p>Levi cut Arizona off with a kiss. Levi didn't want to have this conversation. She didn't want to scare her away, especially when Arizona had told Levi that what they had at this moment in time was enough for now. Their kiss grew more passionate and Levi picked Arizona up and carried her to the couch. They began to rip each other's clothing off piece by piece. Arizona moaned in between kisses and she loved how Levi took control. She'd never been a bottom before but with Levi she enjoyed it.</p><p>Levi traced her kisses all over Arizona's body. Levi's heart was pounding and all she could think about was how good Arizona tasted. She slipped her head between her thighs and began to fuck Arizona with her tongue. Arizona screamed with pleasure grabbing Levi's head and pushing it deeper between her thighs. Arizona began to shiver as she climaxed. Levi slowly made her way back towards the top of the couch where Arizona head rested, kissing each body part while doing so.</p><p>"You taste so good" Levi said trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"You do that so good" responded Arizona turning to face Levi and kissing her softly.</p><p>Levi began to play with Arizona's hair while Arizona placed her head on her chest.</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you" whispered Levi softly, not knowing if Arizona heard her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Callie is back?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had complete writers block on where to take this but finally got to it and was able to write a few more chapters. Thankyou to everyone that has read so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of days and after what Levi thought was the "best night of her life" she hadn't seen or really spoke to Arizona and she didn't seem to mind as she knew Arizona had flew to New York the day after to visit Sofia and she didn't really expect any texts as it was her only time with her daughter. Her mind would occasionally flashback to the night she said the "L word" and wondered if Arizona did hear her and decided to avoid her but that would quickly pass and she would put it to the back of her mind, after all the morning after Arizona seemed pretty normal and chill and even stayed until she had to go pack for her flight that night. Levi couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to see her and just kiss her and hold her and on a few occasions would catch her in her daydreams and tell her to snap out of it and that Levi made her sick with all her lovely dovey-ness.</p><p>Dr Grey didn't really talk about her personal life and Every time Levi would try and ask she would just shrug it off and change the subject or tell her that true love only comes around once so you got to be careful who you fall in love with and give your heart too because it only really happens once which Levi thought for sure that maybe Arizona could be that person, sure Arizona had been married before and from what Levi had heard they seemed pretty in love at one point but that didn't mean she was Arizona's person and Levi held on to this hope that maybe one day Arizona would be ready and she would be that person for her.</p><p>It was 6am and Levi had just jumped in the shower after a long 16-hour shift at the hospital when her phone buzzed.</p><p>"Hi, it's Sarah." The message read.</p><p>Levi sighed wishing it was Arizona or anyone but Sarah.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" Replied Levi.</p><p>"I know this is none of my business but I though you should know" Levi read while</p><p>Throwing herself onto her bed wondering what the hell Sarah was about to tell her.</p><p>"What is it Sarah?" Asked Levi.</p><p>"Well, I just finished my shift and as I got to the main entrance, Arizona was there..."</p><p>"Arizona is home?"</p><p>"Yes, she's home, so as I was saying, the thing is, she wasn't alone."</p><p>"Did she bring Sofia home for the week?" Asked Levi, puzzled.</p><p>"Yerh Sofia was there but so was Callie."</p><p>Levi dropped her phone onto her face in shock. Her stomach started to turn and all</p><p>she wanted to do was cry at the thought of them being together. Maybe that's why she hasn't heard from Arizona, maybe that's why there hadn't been any texts or phone calls because she'd been with her.</p><p>Levi didn't know how to respond.</p><p>"Levi, it could be nothing, I just thought you'd like to know just in case you see them around the hospital. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks for letting me know" replied Levi.</p><p>She wasn't fine. Just this morning she was daydreaming about the nights they had spent together and now her worst nightmare was happening and she didn't know how to react or feel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ice cream & Horror Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day or two passed and Levi hadn't been to work. She had rung up the morning after she found out Callie was back and decided she couldn't face seeing them together and told Webber she had a very voracious stomach bug that could be contagious and take out the whole hospital if she even stepped inside the place. Arizona had text her that same day too, asking why she hadn't been at work and if she was okay but she hadn't replied. She didn't want to start the conversation about "how they had great times but it's over" she couldn't face that just yet so she stayed quiet and just ate buckets of ice cream and watched horror movies to take her mind of the heartbreak that she knew was bound to come.</p><p>Six days had past and Levi showed no sign of moving out of her bed other than to pee or answer the door too pizza. As she got up to finally get a wash her doorbell rang. She froze, she didn't want to see or speak to anyone and she hadn't ordered food.</p><p>"Levi, it's Meredith. Are you okay?" She shouted through the door. "I'm not leaving until I see that you're alive"</p><p>Levi walked towards the door and shouted "I'm fine, just a bit ill" faking a cough in between words.</p><p>"Well, a stomach bug doesn't last longer than 48hours so I guess you better let me in so I can check on you" replied Meredith.</p><p>"Honestly I'm fine, I'll be back to work tomorrow" lied Levi.</p><p>"I can stay out here all night"</p><p>"Fine" huffed Levi while opening the door.</p><p>"Wow, you smell dreadful"</p><p>"Thanks" sighed Levi.</p><p>"So, let me guess, a certain someone arrives back in town with her ex-wife and you happen to be sick that week and lock yourself away. Am I close?" Meredith smirked.</p><p>"You know me so well" snarked Levi.</p><p>"Levi, this is stupid. Have you even asked Arizona why Callie is here?"</p><p>"Nope. I don't want to know"</p><p>"Well, I'm going to tell you. So, as you are aware Callie is one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country and we needed her for a special case, so we sent Arizona to New York to persuade her to come have a look and that's why she is here"</p><p>"Yerh and I bet Arizona was really good at persuading her" spat Levi.</p><p>"Well, I don't exactly know how she got her to come but why don't you stop sulking like a baby and ask her. She's asked me twice already today if you're okay so she seems to care" explained Meredith. "So, go get a shower, get your scrubs on and get to work"</p><p>"Why are you so bossy?" Replied Levi while dragging herself to the shower.</p><p>"I am your boss" laughed Meredith.</p><p>"True" smirked Levi. "Thankyou. I was starting to convince myself I didn't even want to be a surgeon anymore"</p><p>As they both arrived at the hospital Dr Webber greeted them with a concerned look.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not contagious anymore? I can't have you causing a breakout in my hospital" he asked worryingly.</p><p>"I'm sure." Levi replied with a smile.</p><p>"Great, well go get started in the pit and I'll see if there are any surgeries you can scrub in on later seems you've missed at-least 4 this week"</p><p>"Thanks, sir."</p><p>Levi made her way to the pit dreading the thought of bumping into Arizona and Callie.</p><p>"Look who decided to join us" shouted April while running over to give Levi a hug.</p><p>"How you feeling? Stomach bugs can be a real pain" she said cheerfully while squeezing Levi.</p><p>"I'm fine, nothing a little Tlc couldn't fix" Levi smiled.</p><p>"So, have you heard Callie Torres is back. Isn't she amazing! Arizona seems to be fine about it though, they seem to be getting along pretty great again. Do you reckon they'll..."</p><p>"Not now April. Dr Webber said I needed to focus and get back into it after so much time off, I don't have time to gossip!" Levi shouted a little too loud that made everyone kind of look in their direction.</p><p>"Sorry, just trying to be nice" replied April as Levi stormed off.</p><p>Levi found herself sitting in a supply closest trying not to scream. She knew it wasn't April's fault and she knew April wouldn't say those things if she knew about her and Arizona but she still hated the fact everyone but Meredith was in the dark about their relationship if you could even call it that. As she sat in the corner trying to compose herself before heading back out to the pit the door swung open.</p><p>"Oh sorry! I'll come back"</p><p>"No no it's fine I'll leave" Levi replied.</p><p>"Don't be silly. You're clearly upset and trust me; these places are the best for letting it all out and blowing off some steam"</p><p>"Yerh they really are" laughed Levi before looking up at the person before her.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Dr. Torres"</p><p>"Oh...Urm hi, I'm Levi...I mean dr. Taylor." Levi stuttered.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. Are you okay?" Callie asked with a smile.</p><p>Levi hated how nice she was being, she'd rather she'd be a bitch and it would be easier to dislike her.</p><p>"Yerh I'm fine, just hospital things, you know" nodded Levi.</p><p>"I totally get you but trust me, all this you're felling now, it's worth it"</p><p>"If you say so" replied Levi while standing up and walking towards the door.</p><p>"Nice meeting you Levi"</p><p>"You too, thanks" replied Levi.</p><p>As Levi opened the door, she was shocked to see Arizona standing outside.</p><p>"Levi?"</p><p>"Arizona?" Levi replied tilting her head with confusion.</p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were ill?" She asked.</p><p>"Yerh, I was but I'm okay now so I came back to work."</p><p>They both just looked at each not speaking just staring until Callie walked out the closet.</p><p>"Callie?" Arizona said also now looking confused.</p><p>"Oh god. This is totally not what it looks like?" Callie said while laughing. "I know it's your style to hook up in closets but it's not mine"</p><p>"Callie!" Arizona snapped while shaking her head.</p><p>"Oh, come on! It was a joke. ped surgeon's aye Levi! They can't take a joke"</p><p>"Urm, Yerh sure, I've got to get back to the pit, really nice meeting you again Callie, thanks for the chat. Bye" Levi said while rushing off.</p><p>"Is she okay? She seems...weird?" Asked Callie.</p><p>"Yerh she's fine. She's a really good surgeon. She's the one I told you about, who said she'd have loved to have seen my leg amputation surgery" replied Arizona.</p><p>"Wow, that's her!"</p><p>"Yep, that's the one"</p><p>"I didn't expect her to be cute" winked Callie. "I thought she be all weird and geeky looking to of wanted to see that but she not"</p><p>"Nope, she's not. She's nice, good surgeon" nodded Arizona. "Anyway..."</p><p>Callie stood and smirked at Arizona.</p><p>"What?" Asked Arizona. "Do I have something on my face"</p><p>"No, no...but I think you'd like to have someone sitting on it?" Said Callie while laughing.</p><p>Arizona hit Callie on the arm while crossing her arms in disbelief. "Callie! What, no..."</p><p>"Hmm, so you're telling me a hot young wannabe surgeon is walking around this hospital and you haven't tried to sweet talk her into your bed? Plus, you both seemed pretty tense when I walked out"</p><p>"...no! Callie! I'm not talking to you about this!" Arizona said while walking away.</p><p>"I know you Arizona, you've definitely done the dirty with her"</p><p>Arizona lifted her hand up and stuck up her middle finger while walking away.</p><p>For the rest of the evening Levi avoided Arizona and made sure nothing would pull her away from the pit so that she had no chance of seeing her unless a child got rushed in. She had apologised to April for snapping at her and once she did April continued to talk about Callie and Arizona and how good they were together and Levi had to just pretend to listen as she didn't want to snap again.</p><p>"Right! That's me done for the night, see you tomorrow April."</p><p>"Wait! You're not coming the bar tonight?" Asked April.</p><p>"The bar?"</p><p>"Yerh! We are all going to welcome Dr Torres back and to catch up" explained April.</p><p>"Why would I come? I don't even know her?" Replied Levi.</p><p>"Well, aren't you interested in Ortho? And it'll be a great opportunity if you sweet talk her and get to scrub in on her surgery?"</p><p>"Oh right, Yerh ofc. Yerh I'll come." Levi didn't want to go but April wouldn't of took no for an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Beer and A Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi decided she would skip going home to change and decided to just wear something she had stored in her locker at work. As she began to undress Arizona walked in.</p><p>"Oh god! Hey" Levi blushed trying to shove her top back on.</p><p>"Don't stop on my account" smirked Arizona. "So, we going to talk about the elephant in the room and the reason why you probably haven't replied to any of my texts?"</p><p>"Not really in the mood for talking." Replied Levi turning to face her locker so she could carry on getting changed.</p><p>"Okay, well you don't have to talk, just listen. Yes, I told you I went to New York for Sofia and I'm sorry. It wasn't a full-on lie; I did go to see her..."</p><p>"But you also went to see your ex-wife that you didn't happen to mention" snapped Levi.</p><p>"True, but it was work. That's all and I knew you'd think about it the whole time I was away and I didn't want you to think about it because all it was is that they needed her to come back here and with how high profile she is these days she's hard to get so they sent me, which is a bit weird but we are friends and she trusts me and we needed her and by we, I mean the hospital." Arizona Paused. "Please look at me. As soon as I got off the plane, I was going to text you but Webber rang and told me I needed to get to the hospital quickly because we had an emergency so I didn't have the time and I thought I'd see you in the morning but you didn't show up so I texted you and you blanked me so I thought you'd already found out"</p><p>"I did find out Yerh, by Sarah of all people"</p><p>"Of course, it was Sarah who told you. Well Anyway, I'm sorry but whatever you think is happening here it's not. Me and Callie are just friends, that's all. We always will be, we have a child together for god's sake but that's it. That's as far as it goes with me and her." Explained Arizona.</p><p>"Then why didn't you tell me you were going to New York for her? Why keep it such a secret?" Asked Levi.</p><p>"Because even if I did tell you I knew It would upset you and I had to go and I didn't want you to be thinking the worst while I was gone"</p><p>"I wouldn't of thought anything"</p><p>"Yes, you would of Levi, don't lie"</p><p>"I'm not lying. How do you know I woul-"</p><p>Arizona cut Levi off.</p><p>"Because you're in love with me, that's how I know"</p><p>Levi went silent. She knew, she had heard all along. Levi took a breath and tried to act like she didn't know what Arizona was talking about.</p><p>"What? No, don't be stupid"</p><p>"I heard you say it the other night"</p><p>"Well, yes I did, but that was just me being caught up in the moment" panicked Levi not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Really? So, it's not true?" Arizona asked with a frown.</p><p>"No..I mean, yes. I don't know." Stuttered Levi. "I don't know what to say"</p><p>"Yano what forget it, I came here to be truthful and you clearly can't be so let's just leave it" barked Arizona.</p><p>"Hang on that's not fair" replied Levi. "This is a no-win situation for me right now. If I say I do love you then you're just going to run a mile and if I say I don't you are getting mad at me"</p><p>"Run a mile?"</p><p>"Yes! Ever since we started whatever this is you have made it very clear that it's nothing serious and that it's this big secret that no one can know about."</p><p>"Wow okay. I'm not doing this right now, it's Callie's welcome back drinks and I'm late so" Arizona said while turning to walk out the door.</p><p>"Well fine but I'm going to bar tonight too so that's not going to be awkward is it" Levi spat sarcastically.</p><p>"Well then just tell me the truth about what you said to me" Asked Arizona.</p><p>"Does it even matter?" Levi replied.</p><p>"Clearly not"</p><p>Arizona walked out and Levi threw her shoe to the floor. "Fuck" she screamed, angry at herself for not just telling her the truth. She thought not telling her would be easier but she felt just as hurt. She got up, composed herself and thought to herself. "If I get drunk, I'll forget about all this" and that was her plan. To get really really drunk.</p><p>It had only been an hour since Levi had arrived at the bar and her and April were already half gone. Every time they headed the bar, they would down a beer and the last one to finish would have to take a shot which Levi wasn't the best drinker so she would lose every time.</p><p>"Hey look it's Dr Robbins, the baby doctor" said Levi while leaning on the bar next to April.</p><p>"Baby doctor. That's funny" spat Arizona.</p><p>"Wow, your wife...oops! I mean ex-wife was right. You can't take a joke"</p><p>"You're drunk" Arizona said while taking a sip of her beer.</p><p>"Yes! Yes I am." Levi said while swaying. "I also need to pee. Bye"</p><p>As Levi made her way into the toilets, she noticed Callie was fixing her hair.</p><p>"Dr Torres. Hi!" She shouted</p><p>"Woah there!" Callie replied catching Levi as she tripped.</p><p>"Sorry, I've had a lot to drink" laughed Levi while taking a seat on the sink work top.</p><p>"I can see that. Drinking away your troubles from earlier?" Callie asked.</p><p>"Something like that. Can I tell you a secret?"</p><p>"Sure, if you want"</p><p>"It's top secret though. Like super-secret." Levi said while putting her finger to her lip to mouth "shh"</p><p>Callie just laughed.</p><p>"I have a big crush on yo-" As Levi went to finish her sentence Arizona walked in.</p><p>"Oh hey, everything okay?"</p><p>"I think Levi has had a few to many" laughed Callie.</p><p>"Me? Noooo. I'm fine" Levi replied while trying to stand up and failing.</p><p>"Levi sit down" demanded Arizona.</p><p>"Arizona, I think she was about to tell me she has a crush on me?" Smirked Callie.</p><p>"What? Levi. No, she wasn't, don't be silly."</p><p>"Bahahaha" laughed Levi hearing what Callie had just said.</p><p>"What?" Callie asked.</p><p>"This is awkwarrrdd" shouted Levi.</p><p>"Levi stop" pleaded Arizona.</p><p>"Can someone please tell what the hell is happening?" Suggested Callie.</p><p>"What you said today at the hospital, it was sort of true" whispered Arizona.</p><p>"I knew it!" Callie smirked "and here was me thinking my gaydar had broken"</p><p>"I think I'm going to be sick" blurted out Levi.</p><p>Callie and Arizona just looked at one another before Callie whispered. "you know I hate sick; I'll leave you too it, text me let me know how it goes"</p><p>"Levi, why have you drank so much." Asked Arizona while carrying her out of the toilet.</p><p>"Because tequila loves me"</p><p>"Hmm sure it does."</p><p>Arizona walked Levi out the bar and into a cab.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Asked Levi half asleep.</p><p>"Home" Arizona said while brushing Levi's hair out of her face and planting a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"You really do drive me crazy" sighed Arizona.</p><p>"Sorry" Levi whispered as she sat up.</p><p>"It's fine, you just need sleep"</p><p>"No, I mean I'm sorry about earlier."</p><p>"Let's forget about it until the morning, we can talk then" Arizona said with a smile.</p><p>"Well how about we make out in the back of this cab?" Smirked Levi.</p><p>Arizona laughed. "After you throwing up? I don't think so"</p><p>"Worth a try" Levi said while placing her head on Arizona's shoulder and closing her eyes. She felt happy and safe. Arizona cared she knew that much but she knew in the morning she was going to have to tell her the truth and that she was hopelessly in love with her and hope Arizona didn't run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Deli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Levi was woken by the sound of pans and pots crashing in the kitchen.</p><p>"Please stop the noise" she moaned while climbing out of bed. As she walked into the bathroom to take a long hard look at herself, she wet her face and noticed that she still had her clothes on from the night before and frowned.</p><p>"Why did you let me sleep in my clothes?" She asked Arizona while walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Arizona said while placing a giant mug of coffee in front of Levi.</p><p>"Nope, haven't a clue" Levi replied while yawning.</p><p>"Well, I tried but you refused to let me undress you and told me to sleep on the couch"</p><p>"What?! Really?"</p><p>"Yep, so I just left you alone."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry for that, you got me home and I should have been nicer, tequila does that to me. I'm sorry" apologised Levi.</p><p>"It's fine. You were angry and so I get that" said Arizona while making her way to sit next to Levi. "But we still need to talk"</p><p>"Now? My head is banging can we ju-"</p><p>"No!" Shouted Arizona while standing up in anger. "You either tell me if what you said the other night is true or I'm walking out that door and that's it"</p><p>"Okay, it's true, I think I love you. Happy now" Levi took another swig of her coffee before standing up. Arizona stayed quiet.</p><p>"See this is why I didn't want to tell you. Because you don't feel the same and now it's awkward and I just, I'm too hungover for this. Can you please just leave. Thank you for bringing me home, but I'm fine. I need to get ready for work so..."</p><p>"Okay, I'll leave." And without saying another word Arizona grabbed her bag and left. Levi felt sick. She always knew Arizona wouldn't love her back but she didn't expect silence. She expected an explanation on why she couldn't say it back and how it would take more time but she said nothing and that hurt worse.</p><p>On the way to work Levi decided to grab some breakfast from an old deli on the corner of her street. She'd never explored Seattle much since moving here and since she had an hour or so to spare, she decided to explore. As she made her way to the Deli, she could hear a woman shouting across the street. She seemed in distress and Levi decided to cross over and see if everything was okay.</p><p>"Hey, is everything okay?" Asked Levi.</p><p>"I think they're going to hurt him?" She shouted while pointing towards a doorway.</p><p>"Do we need to ring the police?" Levi suggested while trying to calm the woman down.</p><p>"Please help him" the woman begged. Levi didn't know what to do, so she rang 991 and walked towards the door. It all happened so quick, there was a lot of shouting and then a loud gunshot echoed throughout the house. Two men barged past Levi and down the road and the woman who Levi tried to calm began to scream once again. Levi took a few steps into the house until she was greeted by another man.</p><p>"Excuse me are you okay?" She asked politely.</p><p>"I think you need to keep still" the man replied in panic while grabbing hold of Levi.</p><p>"What? Why I'm fine" Levi replied looking confused.</p><p>"Ma'am, you're in shock"</p><p>"I don-" Levi stopped speaking. Her head began to spin and she felt this excruciating pain takeover her whole body. She looked down and noticed her chest was bleeding. By now the police had arrived. Levi's hearing began to fade and her eyesight became blurry.</p><p>"Miss, you've been shot. Please keep still and the ambulance will be here soon" a police officer explained.</p><p>"It hurts" Levi cried while trying to stop her eyes from closing.</p><p>"Miss, please keep your eyes open, Help will be here soon" another officer said. Levi's breathing began to stagger and she felt as though she couldn't fight it any longer and she slipped in unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter took a turn but I feel as it is a story that is based in a hospital that we needed someone to get hurt and actually have some surgery. Hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. It's about to get deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the ambulance arrived at the hospital April and Meredith were waiting outside. As the ambulance doors opened and they lifted the cart down April shouted.</p><p>"oh god"</p><p>"April! What, what is it?" replied Meredith.</p><p>"Its Levi!" April cried.</p><p>"What?! No!" Meredith replied in shock. "How? Where did this happen?" she asked the paramedic.</p><p>"Just over the road from Charles Deli. There was an altercation and from what a woman told me, she went in to help and then the gunshot went off." She explained.</p><p>"Meredith, what's happened?" Asked Dr Webber as he rushed out.</p><p>"It's Levi, she's been shot in the chest!"</p><p>"Oh no. Have you paged Maggie?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes!" she said while climbing on top of Levi's body and began to resuscitate her.</p><p>"Right, is there anything I can help with?" Callie said popping her head into the emergency room.</p><p>"Yes, I need blood, lots of it" demanded Meredith.</p><p>"Omg! Its Levi!" Callie said in complete shock. "What happened, does Arizona know?" she asked.</p><p>"No and she's can't find out right now, we need complete focus." Explained Meredith. "April?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Keep Arizona out of this room!"</p><p>"Arizona? I'm confused!" answered April.</p><p>"I'll explain later just do it!" shouted Meredith.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am" replied April as she kept guard on the door.</p><p>"Meredith, Maggie is ready in OR 3!"</p><p>"Let's go"</p><p>Callie, Webber and April rushed Levi's cart down the halls of Grey Sloan while Meredith, still on top of Levi, begged for her to stay with them and not give up. Levi had lost a lot of blood and hadn't gained consciousness since she arrived at the hospital.</p><p>It had been five hours and Maggie stepped out of OR 3 and through her scrub cap to the floor.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Meredith.</p><p>"I got the bullet out but there was so much blood loss, I don't know if she's going to wake up Mer"</p><p>"You did all you could" Meredith replied giving her a hug. "We will just have to pray"</p><p>The surgeons all gathered outside Levi's ICU room and just sat in silence, some praying and some sighing in disbelief that this is happening to one of their own. It was always that little bit harder when it was a fellow surgeon. As they all sat in silence, Callie jumped up suddenly.</p><p>"Arizona!"</p><p>"Woah, what's going on?" Arizona asked looking at everyone. "No, seriously, what the hell?" she began to panic.</p><p>Meredith stood up and walked towards her.</p><p>"Arizona, its Levi."</p><p>"What?! Levi, what's happened?"</p><p>"She, urm." Meredith took a breath. "She's been shot. Maggie did al-"</p><p>"No!" screamed Arizona as she fell into Meredith's arms.</p><p>"We don't know if she will wake up, she lost a lot of blood but all we can do is wait" explained Meredith while trying to console Arizona.</p><p>Minutes had past and Arizona was sat beside Levi's bed holding her hand, sobbing, begging her to open her eyes and come back to her.</p><p>"I just walked out on her" Arizona said while looking at Callie. "She told me she loved me and I just walked out."</p><p>"Arizona this is not your fault" explained Callie.</p><p>"I know that but I said nothing Callie. I have all these feelings but instead I said nothing and now I might not get a chance to" cried Arizona.</p><p>"tell her now."</p><p>"What? Callie, we both know she can't hear me"</p><p>"You don't actually know that, maybe she can. I swore I heard you when we had that crash and I'd like to think Mark heard me before he drifted away" explained Callie. "All you can do is hope she hears you"</p><p>"Maybe" she said placing her head on Levi's stomach. Arizona began to talk to Levi and Callie slipped out the room quietly.</p><p>"it's about to get deep in there so I'd leave them a while" Callie said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Love Is A Chemical Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Levi, can you hear me? I know if you were awake, you'd tell me this is stupid and that it isn't possible for someone to hear but I hope you can. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this has happened and that I walked out on you this morning. Maybe if I hadn't forced the 'I love you' out of you and maybe if I would have just stayed then this wouldn't have happened. Why did you decide to go to that stupid Deli today. I've been telling you for weeks to try it out but you always said no and then today you go and you get yourself shot. I'm sorry if I'm babbling, I just don't know what to say, well I do but I want to say it to you when you wake up, you've got to wake up because I need to tell you that I love you too. I've kind of loved you from the moment you told me you'd have loved to see my leg get chopped off. See I was scared because I've gave my heart away once before and it destroyed me. It made me so vulnerable and that scares me. love scares me because I'm a Doctor and I know all these amazing things about the human body, but love can't be defined by science and that's crazy because It takes over your whole body so we should know the science behind it but we don't. It's kind of amazing. I didn't want to feel love again because it almost killed me when I lost it the first time but then you came along with your jokes and those green eyes and I fell hopelessly and that chemical reaction started and I tried so hard to push it way down and away but every time I saw you it just rushed right back through my veins and then we kissed and that was it, I couldn't push it down anymore and once again I became vulnerable and exposed and I wasn't in control anymore and I hated it and not because I didn't want you, I do, so bad I just don't want to ever feel heartbreak again but now you've gone and got yourself shot and I'm sat here, heartbroken telling you I love you and you might not even be able to hear me." Arizona began to sob. "So please wake up Levi, please".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Neurological Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had past and there was no sign of Levi waking up. Every morning either Meredith or April would go into her room and have a chat and open the curtains hoping that today was that day but it never came and neither did Arizona. She hadn't visited Levi in over a week and even when Callie or Webber tried to talk to her, she would just brush it off and tell them she was busy with surgeries and would visit soon but she never would.</p><p>Amelia had just got back from a sabbatical she took to travel and try new medicines and Maggie had suggested she gave Levi some brain scans to see if there was any activity seems she had lost a hell of a lot of blood and wasn't breathing for some time.</p><p>"Amelia! What did the scans say?" Asked Meredith as she checked Levi's machines for what seemed like the tenth time that day.</p><p>"Weirdly, her brain seems to be functioning pretty normal for someone who wasn't breathing for so long, no sign of any neurological damage" she explained shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Really?" Sighed Meredith.</p><p>"You look disappointed" Amelia said while checking Levi's pupils.</p><p>"No, it's not that. I just thought at-least if it was something neurological then we would know why she wasn't waking up but we have no idea why." Meredith said in frustration.</p><p>"Just give her time, I know two weeks seems like forever but we've seen people not wake up for months and survive" Amelia reassured Meredith.</p><p>"True."</p><p>"How's Arizona?" Asked Amelia.</p><p>"She won't speak to any of us. She comes in, works a double shift every day and then goes home, hardly saying two words to us in the process. I get it's hard, but Levi needs us all here and she's anywhere but!"</p><p>"I think we've just got to let her get through this in her own way" suggested Amelia.</p><p>"Hmmm"</p><p>"She'll wake up. She's a tough one"</p><p>"Yeh, she is." replied Meredith while fixing Levi's pillows and leaving her room.</p><p>"Hey Dr Grey!" Sarah shouted from the hallway.</p><p>"Sarah?"</p><p>"How's Levi?" Sarah asked seeming worried. "Has there been any progress?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, no. Nothing." Replied Meredith.</p><p>"Always wanting to be a hero that girl, it's one of the things I liked about her" rambled Sarah.</p><p>"Like! Not liked. She's not dead." Spat Arizona as she walked past the both of them.</p><p>"I don't think she meant any harm Robbins" shouted Meredith.</p><p>Arizona didn't even stop to look at them as she passed them, she just said her piece and carried on walking.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Asked Sarah.</p><p>"I don't know" sighed Meredith. "Right, I've got to go. I'll let you know if there are any changes"</p><p>"Thanks Dr Grey. Me and a few of the interns are going to the bar tonight to have a few beers in her honour if any of you would like to come, you're all welcome." Sarah said while grabbing some files and walking towards the lift.</p><p>"I'll ask around" said Meredith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. "I'm not going to let you make this about you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 7.30pm and it seemed everyone was in need of a beer or two as the whole of the hospital were at Joes, even Arizona.</p><p>Everyone was having a good time considering the events that had happened in the last weeks and moral seemed to be high. Arizona seemed to be a little bit tipsy but she didn't seem to want to mingle with the others and instead spent most of the evening with some random brunette at the bar.</p><p>"Callie please try talking to her again. She needs to go see Levi! She's acting like she doesn't exist and it's really Starting to piss me off!" Meredith said with anger.</p><p>"Meredith trust me, I've tried. This is clearly just her way of coping so just leave her be. She'll come around eventually."</p><p>"Yeh because flirting with other woman when the person she supposedly loves is in a coma seems like a great way of coping" snapped Meredith while downing another shot of tequila. "Oi! Arizona" she shouted across the bar. Arizona turned her head to look at Meredith then looked away and carried on talking to the brunette. Sarah noticed Meredith was getting frustrated and decided to intervene.</p><p>"Meredith, just let her be. She's not worth it."</p><p>As soon as Arizona noticed Sarah talking to Meredith, she walked towards them.</p><p>"Why is it that your always up in everyone else's issues?" Slurred Arizona.</p><p>"What? Who? Me?" Asked Sarah not knowing what the hell Arizona was talking about.</p><p>"Yes you. You act like you're this angel nurse who can't do anything wrong but I see right through you!"</p><p>"Arizona, come on let's not do this here" Meredith pleaded trying to walk Arizona away.</p><p>"No! I want everyone to know that she's the reason Levi got shot!" Arizona started to raise her voice.</p><p>"That's stupid I wasn't even there!" Sarah shouted back.</p><p>"Oh, I know. But Levi would have been with me that morning if it wasn't for you filling her head and telling her me and Callie are somehow back together!" Spat Arizona not backing down.</p><p>"I didn't say any of that!"</p><p>"Liar!" Arizona was swaying. She'd had a lot to drink.</p><p>"I didn't! All I told Levi is that the night you got back from New York I saw you and Callie at the hospital. That's all!" Sarah tried to explain.</p><p>"And you tried to make out it was something it wasn't, for your own personal gain, you just can't deal with the fact Levi didn't want you!"</p><p>"That's not true." Sarah began to cry. "This is ridiculous, I'm leaving" and with that Sarah headed for the door.</p><p>"Yerh go on. Run away." Shouted Arizona.</p><p>Everyone just stared in disbelief. Arizona had lost it and Meredith had, had enough.</p><p>"Outside now" she said grabbing hold of Arizona's arm.</p><p>Meredith ragged Arizona out of Joes and onto the street.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you make this all about you. It's not about you. Levi is up in that ICU alone and you're sat in a bar, flirting with another woman. Have some respect for her Arizona. I get it's hard and I get you're hurting but we all are. We are all hurting but we all should be hurting together not getting drunk and hitting up people at the bar and having fights with exes. Levi would hate to see you like this and she wouldn't want you arguing and putting the blame on anyone, even yourself. So, sober the fuck up and go see her!"</p><p>"It hurts so much to see her like that" cried Arizona. "I feel helpless"</p><p>"We all do but that doesn't mean we take it out on her and not visit. The first thing she is going to want to see when she opens her eyes are the people she loves, so that's what she's going to see." Meredith pulled Arizona into a hug.</p><p>"She's going to wake up, I promise"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Goodbye Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been several days since the bar incident and Arizona had been by Levi’s side ever since Meredith told her to get her shit together. It was the day before Callie and Sofia would be returning to New York and so the three of them had lunch and then Sofia had a been dropped off at Meredith’s for a play date with Zola and the gang all went to joes just have a goodbye drink with Callie. </p><p>“So, any updates since I’ve been gone?” Asked Arizona. </p><p>“Arizona you’ve been gone two hours” Meredith laughed. </p><p>“I know but a lot can happen in two hours.” Said Arizona biting her nails with worry. </p><p>“Stop that” Callie said while swiping Arizona’s hand away from her mouth. “You always do that when you’re nervous, it’s cute, but just relax.” </p><p>“I just want her to wake up.” Arizona sighed. </p><p>“We all do but let’s all just put that to the back of our minds for at least an hour and say goodbye to Torres” explained Maggie grabbing Arizona’s hand to reassure her that Levi was in good hands. </p><p>“Okay” she smiled while taking a swig of her beer. </p><p>By now they were all a few drinks in and Arizona made her way to the restroom. She didn’t really need to pee she just needed to get away from the laughter and noise for a few minutes as all she could think about was Levi.</p><p>“Needing a few minutes huh?” Callie said while walking into the restroom. </p><p>“Is it that obvious” Arizona laughed while looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>Callie walked closer to Arizona. <br/>“She’ll be okay. I have a feeling” </p><p>“The longer she’s in that coma the more chance of something going wrong though Callie, we all know that.” </p><p>“Listen” Callie said grabbing hold of Arizona’s arms. “You need to not think about anything but positive thoughts right now or you’ll drive yourself insane.” </p><p>“I know, I know” Arizona nodded. </p><p>“Where’s that smiley blue-eyed woman that told me I shouldn’t cry in restrooms all those years ago” Callie laughed while placing one of  her hands on Arizona’s chin to lift her head up.</p><p>“She’s her, she’s her.” Smiled Arizona. </p><p>Callie and Arizona locked eyes as Arizona lifted her head. There was silence for a moment, with Callie still holding onto Arizona and Callie tracing Arizona’s lips with her eyes. </p><p>“Hey! Are you both coming back anytime soon?” Meredith said while barging through the door. </p><p>Callie quickly let go of Arizona’s arms and Arizona spun around to face the mirror while awkwardness filled the room. </p><p>“Yep, let’s get them shots” Callie said while nudging past Meredith who’s face dropped when she realised what she had possibly walked in on. </p><p>“Tell me that wasn’t what it looks like?” Asked Meredith. </p><p>“No, no! It was sort of a moment but mostly on her half. Meredith, I’m in love with Levi. What you just saw was someone who was upset and their ex-wife trying to make them feel better and maybe Callie got caught up in the emotions of it all but trust me, I would never go back there.” Arizona said reassuring Meredith. </p><p>“Was she going to kiss you?” Smirked Meredith. </p><p>“I think so.” Laughed Arizona. “I’m just too irresistible” she said while flicking her hair.</p><p>Her and Meredith laughed for a moment before heading back out to find Maggie and Amelia doing a rendition of “Man, I feel like a woman” on the karaoke machine. </p><p>“Wow, what happened while we were gone?” Asked Arizona while sitting next to Webber. </p><p>“Tequila happened, well for Maggie anyway, I think Amelia is just high on life.” he laughed while taking a sip of his orange juice. </p><p>“Tequila, I’ve got to get me one of those” Arizona said while making her way to the bar. </p><p>As she approached the bar and the last notes of the song finished, joes bar was filled with silence and the sound of pagers echoed throughout the bar. Arizona’s heart sank, thinking the worst, she reached for her pager. It read;</p><p>“She’s awake”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the doctors rushed through the hospital April was waiting for them outside Levi's room.</p><p>"Is she okay? Is she talking?" Asked Arizona trying to catch her breathe.</p><p>"She's not talking but she's awake and she can move" April said.</p><p>"That face? What's that face for?" Asked Meredith waving her hand in-front of April's face.</p><p>"She can't remember what happened and we don't know if it's just that or more intense memory loss. She won't talk she just nods" explained April.</p><p>Arizona and Meredith stood outside her room looking through the window while Bailey and Webber did their checks on her.</p><p>"I want to go in but my brain won't tell my legs to move" Meredith said while looking at Arizona.</p><p>"What if she doesn't remember me?" Arizona asked not taking her eyes off Levi through the window.</p><p>"She will, she's got to." Meredith tried to reassure her.</p><p>Bailey and Webber had finished their checks and stepped out of Levi's room.</p><p>"I wouldn't go in their right now, she's very disoriented and won't speak, maybe wait until tomorrow." Explained Webber.</p><p>"I know that look, you don't think she's going to remember us!" Arizona snapped.</p><p>"I didn't say that but right now she won't even tell us her name so I don't think you two going in there half cut trying to make her talk is what's best for her. Go home, have a sleep and come back tomorrow." Ordered Dr Webber.</p><p>Arizona didn't want to leave so she found the nearest on call room and got her head down for the night. She didn't want to go home incase anything happened, she wanted to be at the hospital hoping that Levi would come around and ask for her.</p><p>The next morning had arrived and before it even reached 9am, Arizona was outside Levi's room patiently waiting for her to wake up. As the sun started to come through Levi's room window her eyes began to open. Arizona stepped inside not knowing if Levi would even recognise her.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Dr Robbins" Arizona said trying to ease Levi into the conversation. "I work at the hospital, I'm not in my scrubs right now but I'm head of-" Levi cut her off.</p><p>"Peds" Levi said faintly.</p><p>"Yes Peds!" Arizona smiled.</p><p>"I,I.." Levi took a deep breath. Arizona grabbed a cup of water and handed it to Levi.</p><p>"I remember you, don't worry" Levi smirked.</p><p>"You do?" Arizona sobbed.</p><p>"Yes, of course I do. The only thing I don't remember is what happened. Yesterday I just couldn't speak my throat was so sore from all tubes" Levi said while coughing in between each word. "But I remember you all and it was frustrating because I could see everyone looking at me like I'd lost my memory and I really wanted to scream and tell you all that I do remember"</p><p>"We really thought we'd lost you." Arizona said while grabbing hold of Levi's hand.</p><p>"Can you tell me what happened to me?" Asked Levi squeezing Arizona's hand.</p><p>"You tried to help a woman on the street and you got shot." Explained Arizona. "You lost so much blood and I thought I'd lost you" Arizona began to cry.</p><p>"Hey, look im alive, don't cry." Levi tried to comfort Arizona. "I'm</p><p>Here, look at me. I'm right here. I'm</p><p>Not going anywhere and it's going to take more than a bullet to kill me." Joked Levi.</p><p>"Only you could make a joke in this situation" Arizona said while wiping away her tears.</p><p>"I'm going to have a pretty cool scar too" Levi smiled.</p><p>Arizona and Levi just looked at each other for a Moment before Arizona stood up and walked to the end of Levi's bed.</p><p>"So, when you were asleep, could you hear me?" Arizona asked knowing that just a week a go she had confessed her love for her.</p><p>"I feel like I could in the moment but if you asked me now what you said I wouldn't be able to tell you." Replied Levi. "Did you finally confess your undying love for me?" Smirked Levi.</p><p>"Well Yeh, I did" Arizona said seriously.</p><p>"Oh." Levi's smile widened.</p><p>"Why are you smiling like that?" frowned Arizona.</p><p>"Because I always knew one day you wouldn't be able to resist me" Levi said with a wink.</p><p>"Stop that. Stop acting all coy and that this isn't serious. I tell you I'm in love with you and you act like it's no big deal." Arizona ranted.</p><p>"Arizona, I've been shot and survived and the woman I'm in love with has just told me she loves me back, I'm happy and I'm going to smile." Levi said reaching out her hand for Arizona. Arizona grabbed her hand and Levi pulled her gently over to the bed.</p><p>"Can't believe it took me to get shot for you to admit it though" laughed Levi.</p><p>"Levi! I swear if you make one more stupid joke I'll turn your machines off" smirked Arizona.</p><p>"Okay I promise I'll be serious now. Come lie next to me." Asked Levi.</p><p>Arizona climbed onto the bed and cuddled into Levi.</p><p>"I missed you." Arizona whispered.</p><p>"I'd say I missed you but you were all I dreamed about, you were in my head the whole time"</p><p>"Really?."</p><p>"Really."</p><p>Arizona and Levi just lay their, feeling content and happy and nothing could ruin their moment when Meredith walked in.</p><p>"Room for another?" She laughed while walking towards Levi.</p><p>"For you, always." Levi smiled.</p><p>"So I've had a look at your scans" Meredith said.</p><p>"And?" Arizona interrupted.</p><p>"And well the bullets hit some</p><p>Major organs on the way through your body that we couldn't completely repair when you where rushed in because of the loss of blood but we stopped the bleeding, packed you up and hoped that once you woke up we could get you all fixed up."</p><p>"But everything is fine?" Asked Levi.</p><p>"Well yes, but the surgery to fix these problems, there are risks but just like any surgery and we know what we are doing, you know that."</p><p>Explained Meredith.</p><p>"Of course, I trust you." Levi said. Arizona climbed out of the bed and worry spread across her face.</p><p>"Arizona we got this." Meredith said.</p><p>Arizona just looked at Levi then back at Meredith.</p><p>"Guys I'm really tired do you mind if I sleep for a few hours before surgery?" asked Levi while yawning.</p><p>"Of course not." Arizona said. "I'll come back later before you go into surgery." Before Arizona could finish her sentence Levi was fast asleep.</p><p>"Mer, could I speak to you for a second" Arizona asked while walking out the room.</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"Promise me you'll not give up on her if anything goes wrong in that OR" asked Arizona.</p><p>"Arizona…"</p><p>"Promise me Meredith."</p><p>"I promise I won't give up." Said Meredith while grabbing Arizona into a hug. "I won't lose her."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>